Just Another Day
by BedlamSticks
Summary: A highschool fic, the ultimate cliche in fanfic's, but its a ZoroxLuffy one so yeah, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first one piece fan fiction I've ever done so tell me if I am getting the characters personalities wrong. **

**I do not own One Piece.**

**This probably won't be funny at first, but since I haven't written in a while it probably will be in the next few chapters.**

**Also this is going to be mainly Zoro and** **Luffy**

A young man with short black hair and a scar under his left eye ran towards a old looking school. The boy had a red vest like shirt and a pair of jeans shorts. He carried a backpack with a straw hat Jolly Roger symbol. Today was the first day of school and he was about to start his junior year of high school.

A green haired young man walked in an almost lost sort of way toward the older building, glad that he found his way, he started running towards it. He was tall and muscular with a blackish bandana and black pants and a white partially unbuttoned shirt. He was starting his senior year.

A beautiful red headed girl walked up to the same old building wearing a v-neck short sleeved green shirt and a pair of jean Capri's. She had to get up earlier than she should for school but it was better than having to pay bus fare. Also she knew the quickest routes to their anyway. She was starting her senior year.

A boy with a long nose and curly black hair with a green bandana over it and a pair of overalls marched toward the school. He was tired and a bit upset that summer had ended. He was going to start off in Junior year.

A blonde young man rode up to the school in his boss's car. He stepped out and told off the man driving, who in turn kicked him in the head and drove off. The man pulled out a cigarette and sat down out of view of teachers or other staff members. He had a blue dress shirt on and black dress pants. He had a curly eyebrow and his blonde hair blocked one side of his face. He is to begin his senior year.

A young boy ran quickly up to the school, gasping in the hot weather that was only slightly cooled due to the dew on the grass. He had brown hair and a big red hat with a white x on it. He had big deer like eyes and a slight tan. He was rather on the short side and was going into his sophomore year.

A girl with blue hair was driven up to the school in a limo; she seemed a little displeased to have been in the car. She said something to the driver about how she'd like to walk tomorrow, and the driver then left. She walked up to the school smiling. She was ready for her sophomore year.

A tall beautiful woman walked through the front doors wearing a deep purple jacket and black pants. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was about to teach history to anyone placed in History 2.

A tall and muscular, on the upper body half, man rode up to school on what appeared to be a makeshift car. He had blue hair and an odd metal nose and a three point pointed chin. He wore sunglasses and a business suit that looked very off and uncomfortable on him. He was going to teach mechanics to his students.

"Hey! Nami-swan!" Hollered the blonde man with absolute joy."Hey, Sanji." Nami replied with some cheer. The headed to the front doors together. "Nami-san, what would you like me to prepare for you after school?" She looked at him and smiled. "Surprise me!" She walked forward some and then saw a familiar red blur heading their way.

"NAMI, SANJI!" The blur shouted and then ran into the pair. "Hi Luffy, next time don't take us out with your absolute joy." Nami muttered but forgave the blur since she hasn't seen him in weeks. "So, Luffy, how was your summer?" Sanji asked wiping off the dirt from the sidewalk. "It was great! I met this one guy that is a great swordsman!!"

"Swordsman?" The two people questioned looked at the young boy. "Where the hell did you find a freaking swordsman, Luffy?" The swirly eyebrowed man asked. Luffy opened his mouth to reply and then stopped mid thought and ran toward something off in the distance. "Luffy?" They looked into the direction their friend had run off in.

"ZORO!" The red blob shouted tackling said person. "Oi, Luffy, get off me!" Muttered the green haired man under him. "Luffy, who is this?" Nami questioned. "Ah, this is Zoro, the swordsman!" Luffy answered still sitting on the man. Sanji walked up and chuckled. "Questioning position you're in, marimo-san." Sanji stated referring to Zoro's green hair. "Luffy." "Ah?" "Get up so I can kick this dart brow's ass." Sanji's happy face turned into an angry one within that instant. "What did you call me you damn grass head!" The two started fighting right off the bat.

"Luffy, where exactly did you meet this guy at?" Luffy looked at her and smiled. "He was tied up to a pole by some guy with a funny hair do!" He laughed. "What!?" She looked at him like the story was crazy. "Well it was the that policeman's son, and Zoro had beaten one of their dogs up pretty bad." "What!" She shouted. "Na, Nami, why do you keep on saying what?" Luffy questioned with a tilted head. "Never mind Luffy, say, where's Usopp?"

The fight was still going on until the beautiful teacher walked up to them. "Robin-chan!" Sanji ran up to her completely forgetting the fight. "Hello cook-san." She replied in a warm greeting. "Hey, Robin-sensei!" Nami shouted happily. "Ah, hello to you too, navigator-san." Zoro looked at this display slighting irked seeing as his fight was interrupted. "Hi Robin!" Luffy shouted sitting on the ground. "Hello captain." She gave him a big smile and he laughed happily.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" The long nosed boy jumped into the group of people. "And hello to you too, longnosed-san." She giggled. "Usopp!" Luffy tackled his best friend. "Hey, Luffy, how was your summer?" "Great, I made friends with Zoro right there!" He shouted, pointing to his new green haired buddy. "Thats great Luffy, say, where's Chopper and Vivi?"

"Right here!" Shouted the short, brown-haired boy running up with the blue haired girl behind him. "Hi guys!" Yelled out the smiling, blue haired girl. "Oh, who is this." She asked as she pointed to the green haired man. Sanji who was now focused on the new arrival replied. "Vivi-chan, don't worry about that marimo!" He proclaimed with hearts in his eyes. Zoro didn't bother with words, he just pulled out a sword with a white hilt. "Woah!" Shouted Usopp. "Swordsman-san, no killing on school grounds." Robin said calmly. Zoro responded with a grunt and slid his sword back. "Fine." He said as he walked away. "Na, Zoro, where you going?" Luffy shouted as he ran after his new friend.

"What an ass." Sanji muttered walking into the school. Nami sighed then turned toward Vivi and Robin. "Well, how was your two's summer?"

Chopper and Usopp walked into the school with glum faces on. "Summer ended too soon!" They both cried out with tears running down their faces. The longnosed one paused mid-step making Chopper run into him. He got an evil smile on his face. "Usopp, what's wrong?" Chopper kindly asked. "Nothing, but I got the greatest plan for a prank ever!" Chopper looked a bit nervous but gestured for the longnose to go on. "You see..."

Luffy fallowed Zoro into his first class, which was cooking. "Hey, Sanji has this class this hour!" Luffy proclaimed, seeming not to have noticed Zoro's great dislike for the blonde. Zoro grunted. He looked at Luffy and sighed. "Hey..." Zoro muttered. Luffy looked to him with a tilted head. "What's wrong?" Zoro shook his head and changed the subject. "N-nothing, hey wanna hang out after school today." Luffy smiled but then it faded to a frown "Sure...but don't you have work today?" Zoro grunted. "I got fired again..." Luffy nodded.

Sanji walked into the class room and almost fell over. "What the hell is that thing doing in this class!" He shouted pointing at the green lad. Zoro turned to him and glared. "Na, Zoro is gonna be in your class!" Sanji's face turned into a full out grimace. "Great, he's gonna end up tainting good food!" "What does that matter?" Luffy looked at Zoro and smiled. "Sanji is the best cook in the world, so he cares a lot about food!" He looks back to Sanji, "hey, where's my bento?" Sanji smirked. "Not till lunch time, you'll just eat it all if I hand it to ya." Luffy pouted and Zoro pointed to the clock. "Oi, Luffy, you gotta get to your class." Luffy shot up and out of the room. Zoro shrugged and went to sleep on the desk. Sanji glared at the form of him and then walked up to the front. Today is gonna be a long day.

Vivi and Chopper sat next to each other in their geometry class. "So, Chopper, what do you think of Luffy's new friend?" She asked politely. "He kind of scares me..." She smiled. "I'm sure he's alright." Suddenly a loud crash rang throughout the hallways and a lunch lady was seen running by chasing the infamous red blur. Vivi and Chopper look out the window that leads to the hallway. "Luffy..." they muttered. They see more lunch ladies run by, this time holding metal serving trays. "Oh boy..."

Nami jumped up at the loud crash noise in the hallway. She was drawing out a map of the school for the freshmen, though a little bit late for that, she still wanted to give them good maps...at a price of course! Luffy ran passed...then some lunch ladies with metal trays. "Well, that's an early start." The teacher giggled. "Nico-sensei?" a student questioned. Sanji flew by with Zoro at his tail. "Get back here you shity-cook!" He shouted. "It's too early..." Nami muttered looking at Robin, or Nico-sensei.

Usopp sat at his seat in mechanics. "Franky-nii-sensei, when will Luffy-nii learn?" Question a girl with square hair and a yellow tank top. "Probably never, Mozu." The other square with the pink tank top raised her hand. "Yes Kiwi?" "What time is dinner tonight, brother?" "I don't know..." Franky looked at his 'sisters' with a confused look. The pair smiled in return. Usopp played with his weapon kit...and blew it up in his face. "Usopp..." Franky muttered. 'Why the hell did I get Usopp and Luffy in my first class of the day, jeez.' He takes a swing of his cola. "Ok class, start working on the blueprints for your first assignment!"

Robin walks into the classroom and takes a look around. Usopp was friend to a crisp, random students were asleep and Mozu and Kiwi were staring up at Franky in total admiration. 'Everything's normal in here.' She thought then started walking out the door. "Hey, Robin, what are you doing leaving class?" She turned back and smiled. "I was looking for Luffy-san, I saw him run by with the schools meat, I wanted to give him a brunch bento so he doesn't eat everything in the school..also...Usopp-san, your hair is on fire." And with that she walked out the door.

Later that day, Luffy had gotten away from the lunch ladies and survived off the bento from Sanji and Robin. It was history class for him by then and Zoro was in that class sitting next to him. "He he, how is this school so far for you Zoro?" He turned to Luffy and twitched. "Nami charged me money for a freaking map!" Luffy looked to him. "Well did you pay her?" He sighed and looked away. "...yes." Luffy laughed. "Well then you can't complain!" Zoro glared.

The two walked to Zoro's place together. "It's not that great a place to be..." Zoro muttered opening the door to apartment. "So you live on your own?" Zoro nodded. "Well your 19, so it's not that surprising!" Zoro smiled at him. "Well come on in, and stay away from the fridge." Luffy ran in and explored the room. "I'm hungry..." Zoro looked in his fridge. "Well, I'll order a large pizza, what do you want one it?" Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment then shouted out. "Every meat on the menu!" He said with a huge grin. "Hmm extra large then if I want any..." Zoro grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, I'd like to order an extra large pizza with 3/4ths every meat on the menu and 1/4 just sausage...yes that's my address...ok, thanks, bye." Zoro hung up the phone and turned to where Luffy was, but he wasn't there. 'Crap, where is he now?' His mind started shouting out horrible situations. He walked into the kitchen and saw what Luffy had done. "YOU DRANK ALL MY SAKE AND RUM!"

**Chapter 1 complete, now to try to get my funny abilities back and write a better second chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see! Kyo-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well It's chapter two now.**

**I still claim no rights to one piece.**

**I hope this chapter is better!**

**Please enjoy!**

Zoro looked at Luffy twitching his head off. There Luffy was sitting there drunk as can be, and smiling like a goof. "Oh boy…." Zoro muttered staring in horror at the drunk innocent. 'Didn't he realize it was rum and sake?' "Hehe, Zooooooroooo, I'm hungry!" Luffy giggled. 'Well, this isn't that much different.' Zoro sighed with some relief until Luffy tackled him into a hug. "Luffy get off of me." Luffy looked back at him. "Feed me!" He started shouting like a child. Zoro glared. "Get up!" "NO!" Luffy shouted, pouting. Zoro stared at him for a minute then pushed him off, seeing as he wasn't getting off anyway. "Oof, Zoroo, why didja do tat?" Luffy questioned. Zoro looked at his stash and roared, Luffy drank every single bottle and every single can! Luffy wobbled over to Zoro and hugged him from behind. His face flamed up in a heavy blush and his body went stiff. "Luffy?" He said in a strained voice. "Yesh?" "I ordered a pizza, you mind going to wash up in the bathroom before dinner gets here?"

Luffy nodded, and hobbled on over to the bathroom, but couldn't find it. Luffy burst out into tears. "I CAN'T FIND THE BATHROOM!" Zoro looked at Luffy and sighed. "Its right next to you." Luffy looked over, wiped his tears, then walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later Zoro heard water running. "Luffy what are you doing?" His face was full blown red again. Luffy was sitting in his bathtub sleeping. Zoro raised a brow. 'Was he that drunk?' He heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" He walked to the door and opened it and twitched.

"You're the pizza delivery boy, Usopp?" Usopp smiled awkwardly, he was wearing a polo shirt with the pizza place's name on it and a name tag that said Fred. "Err, I am barrowing someone's uniform…what the hell." Usopp said with wide eyes. "Huh, what?" Zoro looked behind him to see a very naked Luffy walking towards them. "Zoro-kun." Luffy said with a flushed face. Usopp has already looked away. Zoro's face got extremely dark. "Usopp, this isn't what it seems like, I swear!" Usopp shook his head. "That's ok if it is! Just watch out for Ace's wrath once he discovers this…..well can I get paid now?" Zoro glared. "err, right, Its free for tonight!" Usopp runs out the door. "LUFFY!" He shouts at the naked drunk boy. The black haired boy gets a sad face from being yelled at. "Oh, erm, it's ok, just, let's get you a towel…" Zoro said, trying to keep his head above the belly button level. "Zoro, Im sorry!" Luffy exclaims loudly, then passes out. "Geez…."

Zoro had brought the pizza up to Luffy, whom he had thrown his shorts back on. Zoro took out a peace with the most meat and put it up to Luffy's face. CHOMP."LUFFY, YOU ALMOST BIT MY HAND OFF!" Luffy woke up and went on auto pilot for eating. "I'll be lucky to get one piece……" Luffy stopped. Zoro blinked. 'Did I say the magic word?' "One Piece….." Luffy muttered then smiled and started eating the whole pizza again. "One Piece?" Luffy stopped again. "What? Is that the magic word?" Luffy turned to him. "Yah, it's the treasure of Gold Roger!" Luffy exclaimed. "…how did you get so sober?" Luffy grinned again. "I dunno!" Zoro blushed. "Do you know what happened before you woke up?"

Luffy looked thoughtful. "Nope!" Zoro fell over from great amount of shock. "Um, sorry, but here's the last piece!" He glared at the younger boy and snatched the piece of pizza before Luffy has the chance to take It back. "By the way, Luffy, who the hell is Ace?" Luffy stopped drinking his cup of milk. "How do you know about Ace?" Zoro sighed. "Usopp mentioned him." Luffy turned his head to the side. "I didn't know you knew Usopp!" Zoro wanted to bang his head into the floor. "Not the point, I asked you who Ace was!" Luffy nodded. "Ok, Ace is my big brother!" Zoro nodded in return. "Alright, an answer." Luffy chuckled then seemed to notice something. "Hey, where's my shirt….and underwear?" 'That's awkward.' "Um, well there's a funny story to that…" Luffy blinked at him and stated in a blank voice. "Are you some kind of pervert?" Zoro fell over again. "NO! That's not what happened!" He exclaimed with a tomato red face. "I would never do something like that to you!" "So, you find me unattractive then?" Luffy asked with that same blank voice. "What, no, that's not…." "So you do find me attractive?" "What! Stop twisting my words!" Luffy pouted. "So you don't find me attractive then!" Zoro, flustered beyond belief, exclaimed. "Fine, your extremely attractive, are you happy now!"

Luffy blinked. "So, does this mean you like me?" Zoro looked at the time. "We have school tomorrow, Luffy, you should go home…" Luffy grinned and said. "Nah, I think I'll just stay the night!" Zoro sighed. "Fine, do you have to ask anyone first?" "Yeah, Ace gets worried if I don't call before nine...oh crap, its eleven!" Zoro looked over at the clock. 'Didn't pizza just get here an hour ago at five?' He looked over at the kitchen clock and laughed. "Luffy, its only seven!" Luffy fell backwards and shouted in joy. "Hey, wait, that means either way, I don't have to go home yet!" Zoro was a little nervous. "Well since we have time..." Zoro gulped nervous that Luffy will repeat his question. "Let's go to the beach!" He gave Luffy a confused look. "But it's late." "Na, that doesn't have much to do with why I want to go to the beach." Zoro gave him another look. "So why?" Luffy started bouncing excitedly. "Well, we can call up our friends, and have a bon fire, bring marshmallows and meat, and cola for Franky!" Zoro blinked. "Franky as in the mechanics teacher?" Luffy nodded faster. "Uhuh, Franky, Robin, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, Kiwi, Mozu, and Brooke!" Zoro blinked. 'Who the hell is Brooke?'

Luffy grabbed Zoro's phone. "Also we can invite Ace!" Luffy called up all these friends to go hang out at the beach. "Ace and Usopp can do fireworks too!" Zoro gulped, Usopp knows part of something that he's nervous about. 'Man I really hope Usopp doesn't say anything to anyone, especially that shitty cook!'

**Well that's the end to chapter 2**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter better, but it seems to be a progressing plot!**

**its way to early/late to be writing, its five a.m. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I never will own one piece TT**

**And thank you to my first reviewer Iina-chan! **

**I noticed that this story is more or less from Zoro's point of view.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

Luffy dashed out the door dragging Zoro by the hand along with him. "Luffy slow down!" The green haired man shouted, his ear rings flapping on the side of his head as he ran. Luffy suddenly stopped, making the momentum knock Zoro over. Luffy smiled. "What?" Zoro asked with wide nervous eyes. No one knows what Luffy will do next and he was still getting used to his craziness! "SANJI HAS MEAT!" Luffy yelled, now actually dragging his green haired companion on the ground.

'This is just torture.' Zoro thought sitting next to Sanji on a bench at the beach. 'How did I get here again?' Zoro sighed and looked to Luffy who was attempting to make a sand castle out of the dry sand near the parking lot. 'Dork.' He smiled at the childish man. "Pervert." Sanji muttered smirking. Zoro glared at the chef. There was a brown paper bag sitting next to Sanji filled with meat, and protected by the vegetables on top, which were hiding the meat from Luffy, though it was only a matter of time till Luffy just threw out Sanji's greenery and ate all the bags contents.

Zoro looked up and saw a man with wavy black hair and freckles. He wore no shirt so he could show his tattoo's with pride. He wore a big grin when he saw Luffy. "Hey! Luffy! Where were you today?" He asked tilting his head a little. Zoro looked at the man and paused. 'This guy looks kinda like..' "He's Luffy's brother, marimo." Sanji muttered to him smirking once again. "ACE!" Luffy jumped up and smiled. Ace looked at the pile of sand on the ground. "Err, Luffy, any reason your making piles of dry sand?" Luffy looked down at his sand castle that he had worked vigorously on since he got there. "It's supposed to be a sand castle." Luffy said as though it were obvious!

"Ah! Ok then, that makes more sense!" Ace replied fully excepting this answer. Zoro sweat dropped. 'Well, he seems nice.' Luffy looked over to Zoro and back to Ace. "Ace-nii-san, this is Zoro!" He exclaimed to his brother. Ace smiled and walked up to Zoro. For some reason Sanji seemed to be a little more happy as he got up and walked over to Luffy with a jug of water for the sand castle. "..Yeah?" Zoro asked the freckled man. "Are you the reason Luffy didn't come home today?" Pondered Ace, almost seeming to be asking himself this. "I guess so.." Zoro said raising a brow. "Well, do you mind explaining, where his other articles of clothing are?" Zoro twitched. Ace glared at him. "Did you do something?"

"NO!" Zoro shouted flustered. Ace glared for a few more minutes then broke out into a huge smile. "OK! Hey Blondie, do ya know when my fireworks partner is supposed to show up?" Zoro stared on now with a blank face. 'Weird brother...wait, Usopp is supposed to work with this guy on fireworks!' Zoro seemed to have died right then and there. Off to the side Sanji did a motion then said, "Yes!"

A few moments later, Vivi, Nami, and Chopper had arrived. Chopper screamed. "IS HE DEAD!"

About ten minutes later, Franky, Mozu, Kiwi, and Robin had arrived. Mozu and Kiwi shouted out. "IT'S A DEAD BODY!"

About five minutes after their arrival, Usopp and a tall skinny man with a black afro showed up. The man looked over at Zoro who was getting up after passing out from shock. "ZOMBIE!" The man with an afro shouted. "Hi Brooke!" Luffy shouted with his over whelming excitement.

Zoro was staring at the newly formed group, half of them were calm or hyper, which was Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Ace, Vivi, Franky and Robin, but the other half were screaming about zombie's, which were Usopp, Brooke, Mozu, Kiwi, and Chopper.

"What the hell just happened?" The green man mumbled. "You passed out causing people to think you were dead." Robin calmly told him. 'Well at least now I know why I'm a zombie.' "Na, Zoro, wanna sing fire songs with us?" The monkey like boy asked jumping on him. "I don't like to sing." Zoro replied. Luffy pouted, then smiled joyfully. "Well, I guess I'll just force you to!" Zoro twitched as he was dragged to the soon to be fire pit.

When they got there, they saw Ace do some wild fire tricks. 'Holy shit, he's a pyro.' "And for my next trick, I shall breath fire!" Ace shouted to the small crowd of friends. He then went on a head and poured down a bottle of some sort of alcohol and then proceeded to strike Sanji's matched and tossing them in his mouth. 'Wait, isn't that extremely dangerous, he can set his mouth on fire!' Then Ace took a big whiff of air through his nose and started breathing out fire in a big wad of flames. Everyone clapped excitedly, sans Robin and Zoro, who he just watched in total awe.

After that they started cooking foods, Franky and Sanji in charge of the grill, Nami in charge of sand castles, Usopp and Ace in charge of fireworks, Robin who kept an eye on the teens then paused. "Ace?" Ace turned to her with a big smile. "Yessums?" Robin smiled kindly. "Aren't you only twenty?" Ace raised a brow but nodded a yes. "It's illegal for you to be drinking." Ace laughed nervously at the dark women. "Err, you aren't going to tell are you?" Robin gave him a serious and scary face. He gulped at the look and smiled awkwardly. "Of course not, Ace, you're responsible for Luffy." She smiled at him warmly, which scared the crap out of him. 'Well, that was entertaining.' Zoro smiled as he took a swig of some rum.

Luffy started dancing around grabbing random people and swinging them around with him. He gabbed Zoro who was holding a bottle of rum and started dancing with him. "Luffy, stop!" Zoro couldn't help himself, he started laughing at the crazy monkey's antics and started making them spin faster. Luffy's feet started flouting above the sand due to their great speed. "Weeeeeeee!" Luffy shouted with joy. Zoro started slowing down a bit, afraid he'd send his friend flying. As they came to a slow down Zoro and Luffy were holding each other up in what looked like an awkward hug. Luffy's head was leaning into Zoro's chest and Zoro's chin rested on top of on Luffy's head. Everyone made an, 'awww, that's so cute,' look. Ace shouted out. "So, you did do something with my brother!" Zoro snapped his head toward Ace with a huge blush creeping over his face. "NO!"

Usopp was blushing from the display. 'I wonder if its real.' He pondered as he was lighting a firework. He stepped back and watched the firework leap into the sky and explode in its colorful arrays of light. Luffy was jumping up and down cheering for the colors in the sky. Ace was setting off fireworks with shapes to them. The one he just set off was the Whitebeard Jolly Roger. 'That's strange.' Zoro thought from his spot on the sand. 'Come to think of it, Luffy has a Jolly Roger with a straw hat on it.' He turned toward the long nosed boy. "Oi, Usopp, what's up with all these Jolly Rogers?" Usopp laughed a little. "Well, Luffy and Ace love pirates, Ace mainly admires the Whitebeard pirates and Luffy wants to be a great pirate someday, ha, funny thing is, neither of them can swim, they'd drown if the fall overboard!"

Luffy was crawling on the sand next to a crab he found. Zoro looked over to the boy and saw him almost get pinched. "Oi, Luffy, what are you doing?" Said boy turned to him and smiled. "I'm hunting for shells, wanna help?" Zoro nodded and got up to walk over to him. He picked up a small shell and showed it to Luffy with a blank face. "Cool!" Luffy yelled out when he saw a small hermit crab pop out of the shell.

Over on a big rock sat Robin reading next to the fire. Franky walked up to her holding out a necklace of colorful shells and rocks. "I made this, and thought it'd probably look better on you than me….." He muttered. She looked up and smiled. She pecked him on the cheek and gracefully took the gift with a smile. "Thank you." She said.

Luffy was trying to put his shells onto strings, but to no avail. Zoro grabbed his hands and helped him guide the string through. Ace and Usopp stared at the scene, both thinking along the same lines of romance between the other two. "Usopp, what do you think about those two?" Usopp looked up from his gunpowder he was messing with. "Well, to be honest earlier." Usopp explained to him what happened earlier that day.

"ZORO!"

**End of chapter three**

**Please tell me what you think and how you think I can do something to make this better**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm I would have probably updated yesterday or so, but I was with a friend.**

**Still don't own one piece.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Please Enjoy!!**

Ace had tackled Zoro. "What the hell!" Zoro yelled as he fell to the ground. "You little shit!" Ace yelled about to hit Zoro. Luffy got up and appeared to gently push his brother off of Zoro. Zoro twitched a bit. "Luffy!" Ace sighed.

Luffy stared at his brother and his friend, not really getting why Ace had randomly attacked his friend. "I ate your meals." Luffy smiled and ran away. Ace, who had completely forgotten about Zoro at the mention of loosing food, ran after Luffy.

Zoro blinked at the scene. 'At least I'm out of trouble, now to go find Usopp.' Zoro got up and walked over to Usopp. "Err, well Robin, I g-got to go n-now." Usopp stuttered out walking quickly away from the beast behind him. "Oh, Usopp." Zoro called out in a lethal tone. Usopp's pace quickened to the point where he was in the water swimming to a small boulder. In which he held onto for dear life, hoping the swordsman didn't like swimming.

'It's enough to scare the shit out of him.' Zoro thought as he walked back over to the fire pit. Robin looked up from her book to him. "Did you and Luffy-san have an odd moment that wasn't quite what it looked like and Usopp saw it?" She asked him. He looked up at her with wide eyes in surprise. "Yes then. And did he also tell Ace-san about what he thought he saw?" All Zoro could do is nod. 'How the hell did she get all of that?' "I heard longnose-kun talking to Ace-san about him walking in on Luffy naked in your apartment, but judging by your attitude and how easily both of you are moving, I say he probably got into your sake." Zoro stared at her, unable to speak. "How did you..."

Robin smiled at Zoro. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't try to learn the truth to be taught?" "Um, a shitty one?" All of a sudden Sanji came up and kicked Zoro in the head for swearing in front of a lady.

They all went home in hopes of getting some sleep for school tomorrow, most didn't go to bed till about one or two in the morning.

The next day Zoro woke up wearing only in the boxers he had slept in. He hopped out of bed and started his morning exercises. Pushups, weights, and running for when he'd leave for school. After his weights he jumped into the shower. Five minutes later he jumped back out and looked at his bathroom clock. His eyes popped at the time. He had twelve minutes to get to school. He quickly threw on boxers and pants and ran out the door with an unbuttoned button up shirt.

Luffy woke up with only 10 minutes to get to school, he quickly threw off his sleeping clothes, including underwear, and threw on a pair of black shorts and a red vest. He ran out the door with a large piece of ham in his mouth.

Ace, who was sleeping on the table a minute ago looked at his brother's disheveled look and blinked. His own face was covered in the Cheerio's he had fallen asleep in.

Luffy ran into Zoro on the sidewalk. "Oi, oh, hey Luffy." Zoro panted out, still running toward the direction the school actually was in. They both ran to school in a race sort of way.

They arrived at the school gates with five minutes to spare. "Hey gu...ys." Nami was saying till she saw their clothes and the flushes on their faces. Luffy forgot to zip up his pants and button his shirt. Zoro hadn't buttoned up his shirt. Sanji's mouth was agape. "So...you two are doing stuff together?" Sanji murmured out the question, quite embarrassed. Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Yes, we are, why?" Nami and Sanji's eyes bulged. Zoro said nothing for he was already asleep on the front steps.

Vivi walked up to school, also seeing the disheveled boys. "Oh.." She blushed a heavy shade of maroon. Chopper hopped into the picture. "Oh my...Nami?" Nami looked over to the small teen. "Yes, Chopper?" He looked to her with big eyes. "Can males mate with other males?" Sanji busted out laughing as Nami and Vivi became very red in the face. Luffy still didn't understand what was going on.

In their first class of the day Chopper looked to Vivi and asked his question again. "Err, well Chopper, men can indeed," She gulped blushing heavily, "mate with each other." Glad to get through that horridly embarrassing ordeal she rested her head on her desk with a sigh. Chopper nodded not at all bothered by this. "Ok."

Zoro sat in cooking class wondering why the hell Sanji kept on laughing at him every time he looked his way. Time passed and Sanji had continued to laugh. "WHAT?" Shouted the now red swordsman. "So, did you and Luffy have a good night together?" Sanji smirked at him. Zoro raised a brow. "Well yeah, everyone seemed to have." He responded innocently. Sanji busted out laughing more. "What?" Shouted the swordsman again.

Franky stared at Luffy, who never buttoned up his shirt. "Luffy?" Franky drew the attention of the slim boy away from his conversation with Usopp. "Ah?" Luffy said questionably. "Why is everything on your clothing undone?" Everyone in class turned to the boy. "I woke up late for school."

By lunch period half the school knew that Luffy was just running late and the other half believed that something was going on between Luffy and Zoro.

Nami slammed her lunch tray on the table. "That's it, I'm gonna start chopping heads off!" Everyone looked to her. "What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked, his curious face with the normal dose of adorableness. "Everyone keeps saying you and Zoro are gay for each other, and then other's are saying that you two were just running late at the same time, I want answers, now!"

Luffy's eyes widened. "That's why everyone was talking about gay sex all day?" Zoro set his tray down on the table. "Gay sex?" He repeated confused as to what he walked into. "Everyone thinks you and Luffy were together last night due to your messy clothes." Nami stated. Zoro blinked then pulled out a hidden sword. "Who says so?" He muttered.

Nami threw a piece of corn at him. "No, you're not a loud to kill anyone!" Chopper looked at Zoro. "So...Luffy isn't your mate?"

**I love chopper.**

**Well please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am going to try and make this chapter longer!**

**Last chapter was really short.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Please enjoy!**

Ace woke up again and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 p.m. His face was covered in soggy cereal and warm milk. "Ew." He got up and washed away all the little O's and milk.

Usopp frowned. 'Is all these rumors my fault?' He questioned himself. 'I did tell Ace that I thought they were doing something.'

Luffy walked to his last class of the day, and passed all the curious students. "Hey, Luffy, how was your night with Zoro!" Shouted out a random face. Luffy didn't show any reply at all, he just walked on. He walked into the sewing class room and took a seat next to the window. The desks were rectangular so the teacher's could place two students at them.

Zoro walked into the room growling at everyone who looked in his direction. He plopped down next to Luffy, who smiled at him. Zoro replied with a nod. "Hey look, the gay couple takes sewing together!" Shouted out a random student. Long light blue hair moved gently into the picture as Vivi smacked the student who had wronged her friends. "Ah, Vivi-chan!" Some of the boys stated with a blush. She glared at him. "Stop harassing my friends, you don't know whether or not your words are true!" She held her ground till the bell rang, and then she went and sat in front of Zoro and Luffy.

Zoro stared at the back of her head for a bit. "So, tell me, why are these stories flying about so much?" She turned to them with the question. Zoro rubbed his forehead. "Vivi, isn't it obvious though? That guy works with Usopp and saw through the front door when Usopp dropped off the pizza, and Usopp probably started thinking a loud when he got into the car. Then later he might have gone to the public beach and misunderstood Zoro's kindness for romance!" Luffy smiled as everyone in the room stared at him with huge eyes. "Wow." Zoro said.

The guy from earlier jumped up. "Yeah, that did happen, but what about you two coming to school a little close to being late with your clothes practically falling off, plus you two were together!" Zoro punched him in the gut. "Moron, I was training too long this morning and forgot the time!" Everyone then looked to Luffy. "I slept in too late and threw my clothes on….hey I forgot my underwear!"

Ace walked into Luffy's room and saw no floor. This didn't bother him much; you can't see the walls in his own room. He grabbed Luffy's backpack and smiled softly. "I really do have to worry with such a stupid little brother." He walked out the door, showing off his tattoo's and bare chest. He walked up to the school and waited outside. 'Luffy should be getting out soon.' He smiled as he waited.

Luffy threw a pin cushion at Zoro who laughed about his Jolly Roger. Vivi laughed at the scene. All is now well. At first it took a little bit to get used to the idea of Luffy without underwear today, but eventually they all got over it.

Ace ate a snack then fell asleep next to the stairs.

The final bell rang and everyone dashed out of their classrooms. Zoro picked out the pins that got stuck in his shirt. He glared at Luffy who was looking away innocently. "Ace!" Luffy shouted as he jumped over the stairs and onto his brother. People looked over at this scene and laughed at Luffy's antics. Some stared or just didn't care and walked on by.

Ace smiled then looked up at Zoro. He glared at the green man. "Hey, you pervert!" Ace tackled Zoro. Luffy pushed them apart again. "Luffy, ok explain what happened in your own words." Ace sighed out. Luffy stared at them both. "I don't wanna, that would be boring to tell it twice." Ace sweat dropped as he stood up. Nami and Robin laughed at the scene.

Ace walked with Luffy home today. "So, Luffy, what's your take on that green haired guy?" Luffy looked at Ace. "He's a swordsman!" Ace smiled at Luffy and shook his head. "No, I mean what do you think of his personality?" Luffy sat down on the middle of the road and thought on this. "Well, he's nice." Ace started wondering how that crazy guy could be nice. 'Well then again I keep on tackling him based on what Usopp told me..oh crap, that's where I went wrong.' Ace looked over to Luffy. "Why don't you invite your friend over today, I'll order something from Sanji's work!" Luffy jumped up off the road and ran towards Zoro's house. "Hey! Luffy, can't you just call him?" "No, he'd get lost!" Ace smiled again and laughed. 'I have to apologize to the green bean.'

Luffy dodged cars and pedestrians as he ran to Zoro's apartment. "Now, which number did he live in." He wondered. Then he saw a door open. "Hmm." Luffy said looking over to the open door. Standing there was Zoro shirtless and sweating heavily. "What are you doing Luffy?" He asked with a raised brow. Luffy smiled and replied. "I was looking for you, but I forgot what room you lived in!" Zoro nodded and let him in the room.

"So, why are you here?" Zoro asked picking up his weights again. Luffy was about to respond but got distracted by the other mans build. 'I never noticed how muscular Zoro was without his shirt.' Luffy's face started to lightly flush. "Hmm, something wrong Luffy?" Zoro said now setting down his weights. Luffy shook his head no. "I'm fine, and um, oh right, I was supposed to invite you over to my house, Ace said I should." Zoro nodded. "Alright, I just need a shower real quick." Luffy jumped up quickly. "You look fine, why do you need a shower?" Zoro gave Luffy look and replied. "Because I don't think I'll smell very good if I ran around with dried up sweat on my skin." Zoro walked into his bathroom with no further words.

Zoro came out with his towel hanging loosely around his hips. Luffy looked up from his sneaky search in the fridge. He blushed heavier than earlier. "I'm just gonna go get dressed then we can go, also get away from my fridge, groceries aren't cheap." He walked out of the room.

Luffy was blushing madly at the fresh image of Zoro in a towel, then he shook his head and laughed. "That was a strange thought." Luffy chuckled, till a voice interrupted him. "What was a strange thought?" Luffy jumped a little. Zoro stared at him, shrugged, and then motioned for them to get going before his brother decided that there was something going on.

Luffy lead the way to his house with Zoro trailing behind him. "So, do you and Ace live alone?" Luffy shrugged. "Kinda, our grandpa is a marine, and usually is away on duty, we live in his house." He muttered, shuttering at the thought of his grandfather. Zoro nodded, not sure what else to say, Luffy is usually very talkative, but for some reason isn't at the moment. "What's wrong Luffy?" Luffy looked up. "Huh, wrong?" Zoro shook his head. "Ok, so your just being quiet for no reason then?" Luffy nodded excitedly then jumped into a conversation about the color orange.

Ace sat down on the couch with a new bowl of cereal, this time it had Cocoa Puffs in it. He engulfed it whole it seemed. Then passed out in the milk. Luffy opened the front door to reveal a white living room with a blue love seat and a white three seated couch with blue pillows. The room was very bright and kind of small. Zoro walked in after Luffy and sat down on the couch that Ace wasn't on. Luffy took a pillow and hit Ace on the head. "Dammit Luffy!" Ace shouted spilling the milk on the floor, he then proceeded to attack Luffy. Luffy ran out of the room and into his own, he jumped under his pillow and sheets fort. Zoro walked into the room after his crazy friend.

Ace looked under the pillows. "Get out here Luffy." "NO, you'll just beat me up!" Zoro snapped his head at Ace. Ace sighed. "Fine, I won't, just get out here, you have a guest. Luffy slowly climbed out of his pillow and sheet fort and quickly jumped behind Zoro. "Luffy, I'm not going to hurt you." Ace said gently. "Ok then!" Luffy regained his hyper attitude. He ran out of his room and into the bathroom. He was holding it in for quite some time.

Ace looked over to Zoro who was just standing there. "Sorry." Ace said rubbing the back of his neck. "Huh?" Zoro replied turning his head towards the older man. "Well, I believed something elaborate that Usopp told me then I tried to beat you up." Zoro glared at him for a minute then smirked. "Well, I'll just forgive you, since you actually did apologize." Ace nodded and then smirked. "So, now that that's cleared up, are you interested in my little brother?"

Zoro knocked on the top of Ace's head with one of his swords. "You have no idea how many times I've been asked if I was interested in Luffy today alone."

Luffy walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and stood very still. Ace and Zoro walked out of the room to see the still Luffy. "Oi, Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro asked tripping over a video game controller. At that time Luffy turned around to say something to Zoro. Zoro fell on top of Luffy just as the front door opened and a tall man with gray hair and a large build came in. Zoro and Luffy's lips met.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY AND PORTGAS D. ACE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Luffy pushed Zoro off of him and jumped up quickly. Ace and Luffy's faces lost all color and they both were tempted to pass out of fear. Zoro blinked, not even sure what just happened.

The man had Ace, Luffy, and Zoro seated on the white couch. "Now, you all will answer all my questions, got it!" The intimidating man shouted. The three nodded quickly. "Ok, good, first question, Ace." Ace looked up, still no color in his face. "Why did I here that Officer Smoker drove you home after a day of blowing up things in the park?" Ace laughed nervously. "Well, I was testing them away from the trees and people." The man did not budge from his angry state. "And what about the bon fire in the area with tree's then, Ace?" Ace started banging his head into the back of the couch in hopes of knocking himself out. "Now, Luffy, why aren't you studying your marine history books?" The big man said pointing to the never been open books that were used as a table. "You mean the table with lamps on it?" Luffy asked with big eyes. The man sighed.

He looked over to Zoro and his eyes nearly bulged. Zoro raised a brow. "What?" The man walked up to him. "Roronoa Zoro, age 19, swordsman and bounty hunter, also known for being a beast of a man that didn't care about anyone, so tell me, why did I walk into my house to see you on top of my cute little grandson kissing him!" Zoro sweat dropped.

"I tripped on a game controller."

The big man busted out laughing hysterically. "So that's all! Ok, I was worried there for a minute." Ace let out a sigh of relief that the green man could live, also that his punishment may be forgotten. "Ace, where's your shirt, honestly your just like Smoker, never liking shirts!" Ace smirked. "I'd rather be naked right now, so I say the fact that I'm wearing pants at all is a miracle." He started laughing himself only to get hit on the head. "That's not funny!" The man said. Zoro looked around the room and spotted a picture. "Monkey D. Garp, so that's your name then?" Zoro asked. "Yes it is, Roronoa." Garp stood there in a prideful sort of way. "When are we ordering food from Sanji's restaurant?" Luffy asked Ace.

Garp hit Luffy on the head for changing the subject. Zoro stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Garp questioned in an interrogators tone. "Bathroom, I think I'll piss my pants if I wait any longer." Zoro replied flatly. Garp pointed to Luffy. "Luffy, make sure he doesn't run away, go with him!" Ace held back a snicker. 'The gay rumors aren't ever going to end, are they?' Zoro pondered as he walked to the bathroom fallowed by Luffy.

'Well this is awkward.' Zoro thought as he stood in front of the toilet with Luffy standing off in a corner face turned away. Zoro shrugged and went. He washed his hands then walked over to Luffy. "Well let's get out of here." Zoro said calmly. Luffy nodded and tried to turn the door knob. "The doors jammed!" Luffy stated. Zoro gently shoved Luffy aside and tried the knob. "Great, so now we are trapped in the bathroom, oh well better you than your grandpa." Luffy nodded.

"What now?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged and pulled out a mini fridge from the bathroom closet. "Why the hell do you and Ace have a mini fridge in your closet?" Luffy smiled at him. "Because this door jams a lot and can only be opened from the outside when that happens!" "So, do you have to wait until Ace has to go to the bathroom to get out then?" Luffy nodded a yes. "Oh, joy."

Ace sat next to Garp quietly with a nervous look on his face. "Ace, I'm going to search your bedrooms." Garp said calmly as he got up and walked to Ace's room first. "Stay put."

Garp searched through Ace's room and found poster's of fire's and a large Whitebeard pirate flag on his wall. Boxes of matches and fireworks lined the sides of the room and clothes were scattered around the room and the bed was unmade. 'Ace failed inspection.' "Hmm." He picked up a photo album off of Ace's bed and looked through it. Inside there was a picture of Luffy as a baby, a picture of Ace standing on top of a boulder near the ocean. On the next page were pictures of the family all together during holidays and reunions. He skipped around some pages and found a page of Ace and….Smoker? 'I didn't know they were friends.' He turned the page and saw them hugging in another picture. Saw them at the beach in the corner of the page and on the next page, they were kissing. "Ace….and Smoker….didn't see that one coming at me." Mumbled the now rather disturbed Garp.

He wondered into Luffy's room, hoping for something less disturbing. He saw the word, STAWHAT PIRATES, written across the wall on one side. And a pirate flag under it. "What's with these kids and pirates." He wondered as he searched through Luffy's closet. He found a couple bottles of rum in there and a lot of vests in reds and oranges. 'Luffy, you weirdo.' He sweat dropped at the sight of the vests. 'But better question would be, where in the world did Luffy get rum?' He continued his search through the strange boys room. He eventually found a photo album of Luffy's. 'After seeing what was in Ace's I'm almost afraid to find Luffy and Roronoa in there.' Being the brave man he is he looked through it. He saw pictures of meat from the Baratie, the place Sanji works at. On the next page was Luffy playing with Chopper and Usopp. Another picture with Luffy dressed as a pirate for Halloween with the girls. A picture of his teacher Franky at the beach with them. Sanji kicking a customer in the head. Nami flirting with people for free stuff or money. He turned that page and saw a picture of Zoro with his bandana on and he was slicing through what appeared to be, iron. 'Fearsome man.'

Luffy and Zoro had been sitting in the bathroom for over an hour by this point and it took all of Zoro's power to keep Luffy from eating all the food in the fridge. "Na, Zoro?" Zoro looked up at Luffy. "What?" Luffy seemed to squirm a little bit. "I think my grandpa is searching Ace's room." Zoro raised his brow again. "So?" Luffy was afraid for his brother. "Ace likes Smoker." He said with a flat voice.

Zoro nodded. "OK, so does this mean you're afraid for Ace or Smoker?" Luffy shook his head. "No, I just don't want anyone to interfere with their relationship, although, grandpa probably won't do anything about it." Zoro tilted his head. "So, why is this a problem then?" Luffy shook his head again. "Because Ace is a wanted criminal, and Smoker is a man of justice, I have a feeling if someone throws that out into the open for them, they might not be able to be together, based on their will alone." Zoro nodded. 'It's kinda scary when Luffy is so serious.'

Ace had long since fallen asleep on the couch.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I tried to make it longer this time.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples!**

**This one will be another short chapter, but I wanted to post before going to sleep!**

**I was quite happy with the length of my last chapter **

**Thank you to all those who read and or reviewed **

**I feel happy for some reason! **

**I have a massive desire to hug all my reviewers**

**Please enjoy!**

Luffy was rocking on his bum while Zoro was contemplating slicing up the wooden door. But then again he could just ram through it, or take that damn silver toilet plunger and repetitively hit Garp with it. Yes, he rather liked that one at this point. Luffy continued to rock on his bum.

Ace woke up and decided to escape before Garp returns. He stood up just as the man entered the room. Ace quickly sat back down and made stretching motions. "Yeah, sitting still for a while sure makes a person feel shitty!" He said with a big fake grin. Ace got hit on the head three times in a row. "What was that for?" Ace asked with a pout. "For trying to leave, for lying, and for swearing in front of me." Ace slunk back grumbling.

Zoro was now thinking of ways to kill the old man with Ace's toothbrush. Luffy was now playing with his own toes.

Sanji stood in front of the R rated DVD's with Chopper. "And this one has a scene that involves….Chopper, you ok?" Chopper passed out from all the details Sanji had described moments ago.

Robin was last seen sitting in a bar somewhere with Franky. They drank a lot then said something about getting married that night…..

Nami and Vivi were having a sleep over. "So what's your take on Zoro-san?" Vivi asked as she attempted to paint Nami's nails without messing up. "Zoro, hmm he seems alight, though he keeps trying to kill Sanji." Vivi nodded. "I wonder if there is some truth to those rumors at school." Nami shrugged. "Hell if I know, but if they are, heh, well then, wouldn't that be interesting." Nami smirked with an odd blush to her face. "Nami, you're a pervert."

Usopp drove up to house in the town delivering pizzas. He came up to a really rich looking house. "Hm?" He wondered as he came up the long driveway and rung the doorbell. A pretty young lady came out of the house, she had pale blonde hair and skin. She smiled at him. "How much will that be?" She asked. Usopp smiled at her nervously. "You don't have to pay ma'am, I got this one!" He handed her the pizza. "Oh, are you sure you should do that?" Usopp smiled at her. "It's fine, besides, a great warrior like me should know how to treat a lady!" 'Great now I feel like Sanji.' She smiled at him and thanked him, then walked back into the house. Usopp stood in front of the door smiling in a daze. "Oh crap, how am I going to pay for this!"

Garp decided right about now he should talk to Ace about what he found. "Look, I found your photo album." Ace's breath hitched. "I got to admit, you have a very interesting taste in men, I thought that you'd go for some big breasted women a bit younger than yourself, but instead you go for a man, much older and smarter than yourself. What were the odds?" Ace blinked. "So, you're not mad about me dating a guy, moreover a man that's older than me?" Garp gave out a big laugh. "Well, I can't say I approve, but at least he's smart and strong!" Ace smirked. "You're only saying that because he's a big marine nut!"

Luffy was now attempting to gnaw on Zoro's arms to get to the mini fridge. "Luffy! Conserve the damn food!" Luffy then proceeded to bite Zoro's ear in attempt to get to the fridge. Zoro's face was engulfed in red. He almost let Luffy get to the fridge, but Luffy noticed Zoro's ever spreading blush. "Na, Zoro, why are you blushing." The suddenly, Luffy remembered Sanji's discussion on how some people get a rise out of being bitten on the ear, and other places, but right not that doesn't matter. Luffy blushed as well. "Sorry, Zoro." Luffy said sheepishly. Zoro was blushing heavily still.

After another twenty minutes Zoro was about ready to bust that door down. Even if he had to use his own head! Luffy stared at Zoro. "It's getting too damn hot in here!" Zoro grumbled angrily removing his shirt. Luffy blushed again. Zoro looked at Luffy's blush and almost wanted to smirk. Luffy's blush deepened when Zoro looked over. Zoro then moved a little closer to Luffy as did Luffy to him.

Garp stood up suddenly. "Man, I have got to pee!" He ran toward the bathroom and kicked open the door.

Luffy's head gets knocked into Zoro's, making them kiss for the second time that day. "Sorry, Luffy didn't mean to that time!" He looked at the two; they both had their eyes closed and seemed to be leaning into the kiss. "Two grandsons turn out to be gay in one day, what are the odds?" Luffy and Zoro broke apart quickly. "What just happened?" Zoro asked, wide eyed. Luffy stared off with big eyes and mouth agape. "Hmm how long were the two of you in here? The door was jammed…..an hour and twenty minutes, oh, so it was a case of cabin fever!" The boys stared up at Garp. By this point Zoro had forgotten his plans with toothbrushes and plungers.

Later that night Luffy and Zoro were sitting on the front steps. "Ace plans to pick me up from school tomorrow dressed up like a drag queen to scare the student body." Luffy chuckled. Zoro laughed lightly. Luffy sighed. "Today was an odd day wasn't it?" Zoro then chuckled. "Yeah."

For some reason, Luffy walked Zoro home that night. "Alright, night Luffy." Zoro yawned out. "Night Zoro." Luffy smiled and waved as he walked away.

Zoro walked into his apartment and sighed. "That was an awkward day." Zoro sighed and went to sleep in his boxers.

Luffy walked back into his home with a sigh. Ace was playing a fighting video game against Garp. Luffy walked past the distracted men. He sighed when he made it into his room. He saw a package on his bed. It said, _'Hey Luffy, thought you might like some of the pictures from the beach yesterday, Nico Robin.' _Luffy smiled as he opened the package. It had pictures of Nami being fawned over by Sanji, pictures of Usopp and Ace lighting up the night sky, pictures of Chopper staring up at the lights in awe, and pictures of Zoro watching Luffy play, and there was the picture of their hug. Luffy gently grabbed that one. "I think I have a frame." He muttered as he got up. He collects pictures of his friends all the time. He grabbed a frame and placed the picture in. He placed it next to the picture of Nami using Luffy as a couch. Above these pictures he has Usopp paint on the wall 'My Nakama', Luffy loved that spot the most in his room.

Luffy laid down, ready for the next day of school.

Zoro slowly woke up the next morning, eyes burning with lack of sleep. Sliding to his feet off the bed, he walked out of the room and toward the shower, too tired to train this morning. He nearly fell asleep under the warm water that he had to turn it to ice cold. "GAH!" He shouted loud enough to wake up the neighbors.

Ace woke up and threw on a pair of heels that were left there by an x-girlfriend. He grabbed a couple hair ties and put his hair in low pigtails. He pulled out a makeup kit given to him as a gag gift from Tashigi, Smoker's friend. "Ha, thanks Tashigi!" He smiled, that girl did amuse him. He did his makeup with almost scary precision.

Luffy walked out the door like a zombie. "Lack sleep, little brother?" Ace asked walking next to him in his heels. Luffy stared at his brother. "When did I get a sister?" Luffy said barely seeing anything. Ace smiled swinging his hips some as he walked. Luffy was slumped over as he walked toward his third day of school.

Zoro ran into the brothers right in front of the school. He had large bags under his eyes and looked worn down. "Jeez, did neither of you sleep last night?" Ace asked, hands on his hips for show. Zoro looked up over to Ace and frowned in a disturbed way. "Ha, just the response I was looking for!"

Nami ran up to them. "Why are you two so tired….and why is Ace a drag queen?" Ace struck a pose and then started laughing. "I'm gonna go home now and go to bed, see ya later Nami." Ace calmly left the place. "Those D. family weirdo's." Nami muttered shaking her head.

Ace walked home in an almost bored sort of way despite wearing a mini skirt and a halter top. A car pulled up next to him. "Since when have you been an Okama?" Ace snapped out of his bored trance and looked over at the car. "Smokey!" He shouted out walking funny in the heels but managing to make it to the car. Smoker kissed the younger man before saying. "Wear that again and I will never speak to you ever again.

Luffy fell asleep on his newly made pillow from sewing class. It was badly made with stitching that fell apart easily. Zoro sew his better, though had trouble setting up the sewing machine in the first place. 'Why am I in these girly ass classes?' He wondered as he finished his pillow. He set in down and joined Luffy in taking a nap. Vivi was having a little trouble with her pillow; the teacher thought she'd be good at sewing seeing as she was a brilliant girl, so she had to do a crescent shaped pillow. 'Darn teachers and their playing favorite challenges.' She grumbled a little bit but continued to try with the machine.

Luffy drooled on his pillow. The bell rung, Luffy and Vivi stood up as Zoro woke up. "Is it morning already?"

**Only Three days has passed in this fic**

**Definitely not as long as the last chapter, but I wanted to post again before I went to sleep! Next chapter I promise will be 4,000 words!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this chapter is probably the longest one yet!**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewers.**

**Please enjoy!**

Sanji walked out of the school with a bored look on his face. He headed toward his job. 'The gay jokes for that marimo and Luffy seemed to have calmed down a lot today.' He mused as he walked into the restaurant. He calmly took his suit jacket off and hung it up in the closet for the chefs. Walking towards the kitchen he noticed the lack of women this day. He sighed; women were his favorite part of this job. He ended up having to kick three other chefs in the head today. Though, that was just the bare minimum of his kicks.

Nami walked out of the school and toward an orange farm. She sat beneath one of the trees and smiled. Soft footsteps were heard heading towards her. "Nami, your home." Nami smirked. "Yes, isn't that obvious?" The other person chuckled. "Yeah, it is, come on in, I'll slice up some oranges." "Ok, Nojiko." She fallowed the other girl into the house.

Chopper walked up to the hospital and smiled. A doctor with a young body and an old face was holding down a patient. Chopper giggled a little. Said doctor turned her head. "Chopper, would you go and get that syringe off the table for me." She more over stated than she did ask. Chopper nodded then quickly handed her the syringe. "Dr. Kureha, do you need anything from the grocery store?" She nodded. "Yeah, sake would be good." Chopper rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'll try."

Robin sat on her couch laughing about her night; she and Franky wanted to mess with the bar tender so then pretended to be piss drunk. Saying things about, just meeting each other, but that they wanted to get married that night. "Ha." She giggled as she opened her collage edition of World History. She turned off the television, which had a history channel on it. She seemed to have decorated her apartment with either real or model artifacts. "This is comfortable." She murmured to herself holding the book with care.

Franky sat in his house, which had lots of people in it. Mozu and Kiwi were fallowing him wherever he went. His little brothers were taking apart cars in the garage. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cola from the fridge. He took a gulp of it and smiled to himself.

Vivi walked into her large house and gave out a sigh. "Igaram, where's my father?" She asked professionally. "He's on the third floor, on the third balcony." She smiled and thanked him. She walked all the way up there and to her father's work room balcony. "Father." She called out. He turned to her and smiled. "Yes, Vivi?" She smiled back and replied. "May I have some friends sleep over on Friday?" She asked shyly. "Sure, what friends will you have over?" She got nervous by then. "Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro?" She said more as a question. He paused. "Aren't most of those people you named off, boys?" She jumped up. "Also I thought I might invite Kohza?" She said even more nervous. The man sighed, but then smiled as an idea sparked in his head. "Vivi, you may have these boys over on one condition!" She jumped up with a smile. "Really, what's the condition?" She asked excitedly. "On the condition these boys dress up in the most beautiful dresses in this house!" She stared at her father for a moment then nodded her head unable to fully grasp the thought of Zoro in a dress, the other boys sure, but Zoro…

Usopp had another pizza order at that same rich lady's house. He walked up the road and rang the doorbell. The same frail young girl came out. "Here's your order ma'am." He said. She smiled at him and handed him the exact amount of money, for today and yesterday's purchase. "And here's a tip." She said smiling warmly at him. His face flushed. "Err, thank you miss." Her smile turned a little shy as she giggled.

Ace walked out of his house and down to the docks by the beach. He had heard a rumor that the white beard pirates were going to come to town. He walked up to the largest ship on the pier and smirked. "Good Evening, Captain Whitebeard." He greeted respectfully. "Portgas D. Ace, nice to see you, Commander of Second Division." Ace's grin widened, he really did love his job.

Garp was picking at his teeth while training in the backyard. "When Luffy gets home, I'll send him out to get some donuts." He muttered doing pushups.

Smoker casually shrugged off his coat and sat down in his living room. Ace was supposed to come visit after he did something apparently important. He sighed. 'That crazy pyromaniac, why am I with him again?' He looked over to a stack of newspapers and saw a picture of said man. Ace was wearing his black shorts and was grinning with no shirt on. He smirked. "Good enough for me."

Luffy came home, only to be ordered to get donuts and not to eat them all. Luffy walked down the street. He dazed out and thought of yesterday's events. "Hm, Zoro." He murmured. "What?" A voice next to him said. "Ah!" Luffy shouted a little surprised. "Nice to see you too." Luffy laughed a little. "Sorry." Zoro smiled back. "It's ok." They laugh with each other. "I'm picking up some donuts, wanna come?" Luffy offered. "Sure."

They walk on toward the nearest bakery with donuts. They decide to eat there. Zoro decided to let Luffy order first, seeing as he isn't paying. "Hi, I'm Conis and I'll be your server today." The waitress walked up to the pair. "Should I start you off with drinks, or are you ready to order now?" She asked them. She was a pleasant person. "I would like three meat pies and two dozen donut, Zoro, what would you like?" Zoro looked up from the menu. "Can I have some rum?" She smiled. "Can I see some ID?" Zoro sighed. "Damn, oh well, just some cinnamon bread or something would be fine." "Ok, you're orders will be out shortly." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Ace waved his goodbye to the crew saying something about having to do something that night. He ran toward a white apartment complex. He pressed the button on the outside with the ID name Smoker next to it. The door buzzed and let him in. He ran up the stairs to the top and opened the door. "Hey Smokey." Ace smirked. "Hey, flamer." Now it was Smokers turn to smirk. "Now you're just playing with puns." Ace said with a blank face. "Whatever." The older man shrugged sitting in his chair.

Smoker was shirtless. "What the hell brought us together anyway?" He wondered aloud. "Something about boredom and you being stuck on watch for a while, wasn't it?" Smoker shrugged again. "Probably had something to do with it." Ace then decided to curl up next to the older man. "Well that doesn't really matter."

Their food was served and Luffy engulfed the three pies in the matter of seconds. "Did you even bother to chew?" Zoro asked him still eating his bread. "Yeah." Luffy responded happily. "Wonder what meats they put in these pies." Luffy pondered. "Human flesh." Zoro said with an ominous smile. Luffy's face lost all color for a minute then shouted. "Hey, don't try to ruin meat for me!" He hit the green man on the head.

Conis came back to their table to ask if they needed anything else. "Um, Conis, by any chance would these meat pies be made out of humans?" Luffy asked nervously. She blinked. "No, but sir, have you been watching too many scary movies or musicals?"

The pair walked out of the bakery and into the darkening streets. The street lamps have begun to turn on as they headed back to Luffy's. "So, Zoro, were you going anywhere?" He shook his head. "No, just taking a walk."

They arrived at the D. household in the matter of minutes. "I should learn how to drive." Luffy said calmly. Zoro imagined Luffy driving on the road. "How about you don't, it doesn't sound safe for pedestrians."

Ace kissed Smoker goodnight and walked home. He saw Luffy and Zoro walking along. He decided to spy on them and his behind objects. _"I should learn how to drive." _Ace twitched. 'That's a scary thought.' He saw Zoro twitch as well and turn Luffy's way with a smirk. _"How about you don't, it doesn't sound safe for pedestrians." _ 'Good job Zoro, don't support that horrifying idea!'

Luffy got tired and fell over. Zoro caught him before he could fall.

'Aww, how cute, haha.' Ace held in a laugh. 'Oh these genetic traits of ours.'

Luffy snuggled up to Zoro, who was, once again, blushing madly. 'Great, I have a monkey snuggling up to me.'

'Why does Zoro all of a sudden look like he has a monkey in his arms?' Ace stared a little confused.

Zoro sighed and scooped the monkey up bridal style and carried him home.

"This is oddly cute." A random voice had said. Ace jumped a few feet upward then landed in caution only to see a curly eye-browed tall man. "Sanji, you creep." Ace said in monotone. Sanji smirked and looked at the pair. "So, Luffy and that marimo, are they dating yet?" Ace shook his head. "Not yet." Was his reply as the both snuck forward watching the other two.

Zoro felt a bit twitchy, as though someone was watching him. He looked back over his shoulder and shrugged. 'Probably no one.' Though, he did keep on guard.

Zoro finally walked into the house after standing there for about three minutes. "Is it Ace or Luffy?" Garps voice was heard from the kitchen. "Well I have Luffy and your donuts." Zoro replied, voice calm as can be. Garp walked into the living room and looked at Zoro and Luffy. "He fell asleep?" Zoro nodded. Garp gently picks up Luffy and harshly punches the young boy on the head. "AH!" Luffy shouted in pain as he held his head.

"That's for falling asleep." Garp nodded off himself after finishing his sentence. Ace walked in the door fallowed by Sanji. "What the hell?" Zoro shouted. "Oi, Marimo, I also happen to be friends with Luffy!"

They all sat down on the white and blue couches and waited for the old man to wake up. Ace set out a tray of sandwiches. "What? Sanji made them." Luffy nodded feeling better about eating the food. Zoro carefully set his hand out to the sandwich, afraid that it might bite. He inspected the piece of food, sniffed it, and then finally took a bite. His eyes widened. He glared at Sanji. "You bastard, why the hell, do you, have to make the best sandwiches in the world!" Zoro was very angry as he ate his sandwich.

Sanji grinned with pride. Luffy gobbled up his four sandwiches. Ace fell asleep on his, despite the deliciousness. Zoro ate a second sandwich. Luffy tried to take a donut that he got for Garp, until the old man's fist shot out and hit him in the face. Luffy fell onto the floor and twitched in pain. Zoro looked over and patted the silly monkey on the head.

Sanji waved his goodbye to the friends and returned home.

Zoro eventually left also. Not wanting to attempt waking up the mighty protector of donuts, Garp, nor the sleepy pyro, Ace, or the crazy monkey, Luffy.

Luffy woke up. It was Thursday. He woke up on the floor where he had been knocked out the night before. He saw Ace still sleeping in the sandwich and Garp holding the probably now stale donut. Luffy stood up and walked over to the bathroom, making sure to leave the door cracked open, as to not get trapped in there again.

Zoro woke up and started his morning training. 'I need to go train with my swords this weekend, I might get rusty if I don't.' He stripped down and took his morning shower. 'I think I'll head over to Luffy's house.' He hopped out and threw on a shirt and a pair of black pants. He ran out the door with his backpack, sneaking along a knife since the school told him to stop bringing his swords.

Luffy had wanted to take a shower right then and there, but Ace wanted one more. Then Luffy got into there and started his shower. 'At least Ace didn't take all the hot water.'

Zoro knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. Ace answered with a towel in his hands. "I don't know why, but I felt like running here to pick up Luffy." Ace stared at him. "Don't you live closer to the school than we do?" Zoro nodded a yes. "Why are you here?" Zoro was about to answer that but then felt extremely uncomfortable. "Bathroom…" Zoro twitched then ran passed him. "Wait Luffy's….oh well he'll figure it out." Ace went into his room to sleep.

Zoro ran quickly to the bathroom muttering about his stupid bladder and the fact that he didn't go before he left. Zoro stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Luffy woke up from sleeping in the water that tired him out. He saw a silhouette that wasn't Ace's, nor Garps.

Zoro quickly went to the bathroom and washed his hands like a good boy. Then he heard running water behind him. 'Please be Luffy and not Garp.' Zoro prayed despite being an atheist.

Luffy opened the curtain in his tired state and stared at Zoro who stared back. "Zoro, are you some kind of pervert?" Luffy asked calmly. He stood there, in complete uncovered nude, in front of a raspberry red Zoro. Luffy looked at the blood coming from his friends nose. "I-I'm not the p-pervert, you are for standing there without covering up!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy blinked at him, then chuckled. "It's too early to worry about who's the pervert." Luffy stepped out and looked for a towel. "Hmm, seems we don't have any towels in this bathroom." Zoro continued to stare at Luffy. 'Why is he so calm?' Luffy strolled up to the door and turned the knob a few times, unable to open it, he glared at Zoro. "You are a pervert." Zoro glared back. "Now isn't the time to worry about perverts, we're gonna be late for school!"

Luffy continued to glare. His stomach rumbled and that's when it hit Zoro. 'He's hungry.' Zoro pulled out a sandwich he had picked up at the Baratie, though secretly, he loved the damn sandwiches. "Here Luffy." Luffy's nose seemed to turn to Zoro before his own face did. Luffy walked over to him and happily took the sandwich.

After Luffy finished the sandwich he turned to Zoro again. "You know, it's not fair that you get to see me naked twice, but I've never seen you naked at all." Zoro wanted to pass out right then and there. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" He exclaimed blushing again. Luffy titled his head. "Well, I guess there is only one way to fix this problem, you get naked too!"

Zoro twitched extra hard that time. "You have a problem with me seeing you naked, but no problem with you seeing me naked?" Luffy nodded. "Well….fine, I guess it doesn't really matter." Zoro, in proof that he is completely unself-conscious, took off his clothes.

They both sat there in an awkward silence. "Feeling any better there, Luffy?" Zoro asked with a slight hitch of anger in his voice. Luffy shrugged. "Not really, I think this was a bad idea." By this time they were both sitting back to back, feeling too awkward to look at each other. "This was definitely not one of your better idea's, Luffy."

Ace slammed open the jammed door and looked on the floor and twitched heavily. "I'd rather not know what I just walked in on, here I am trying to go to the bathroom with the safe thought that you two were at school and grandpa had just left for work, but no, I go into the freaking here and see my brother and the green guy naked on the bathroom floor!" Luffy looked up at his brother. "I left my clothes and towel in my room. Also I felt weird being naked alone so he joined in, then that kind of made matters worse."

Zoro, whose back was turned toward Ace and Luffy, was twitching heavily once more. He started reaching for his clothes so he was turned to the side when all of a sudden a flash went off. He turned fully only to see Ace was holding a digital camera. "Relax, I'm not gonna show all your little friends Zolu porn." Zoro stared at the older man. "That's sick, Ace."

Zoro and Luffy made it to school by lunch time. "Ooh, you're both so late, and together!" A young freshman girl giggled. "Yeah, we were locked in a bathroom together this morning, and we were completely naked!" Zoro said to the girl sarcastically. She blushed heavily and passed out from a nosebleed. "Wow, she's even more perverted than you, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, making the passed out girl twitch merrily in her sleep.

They arrived in the lunch room and both sat down at the table housing their other friends. Sanji blinked. "Zoro, did you ever go home last night?" Zoro nodded a yes. Nami raised a brow. "Why were you both late together?" She asked. Luffy looked up and replied. "We were trapped naked in a bathroom again." He said kinda loudly. Everyone in the lunchroom started whispering about the two's apparent relationship.

Zoro shrugged their reaction off. "Well, don't worry Nami, nothing happened, we were sitting back to back." He smirked as her perverted grin turned into a disappointed sigh. Vivi cleared her throat. "Well, now that Zoro crushed Nami's perverted fantasy for the moment, I'd like to invite you all to my house tomorrow for a sleep over!" She said with a huge grin.

Nami smiled as she replied. "Alright, sounds fun!" Sanji jumped from his seat and grabbed her hand. "Anything for you, Vivi-chan!" Chopper giggled. "Ok!" Luffy seemed to hop in his seat. "YAY, SLEEPOVER!" Luffy then proceeded to jump up and run around the lunchroom cheering. Usopp turned to Vivi. "I have a date tomorrow night, but I'll be sure to come after it!" Everyone stopped for a second.

"GO USOPP!" "WHAT'S HER NAME?" "IS SHE OLDER OR YOUNGER?" "USOPP, DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HER?" "FAT CHANCE I'M SHOWING YOU A PICTURE OF HER SANJI!" Zoro looked over at Usopp, and smirked. "Congratulations."

Usopp walked out of the lunchroom with a proud look on his face. "I bet she's just imaginary." He heard someone say. "Yeah, Usopp is always lying about something." Another voice replied to the first one. Usopp got a bit angry, but held his calm. 'Who cares what these loser's think, I got a date with a beautiful and sweet girl!'

Zoro walked to his locker, rather glad no one was staring at him at the moment. He opened it and a bunch of gay porno's fell out. "Then again, one can't really enjoy their one peaceful moment with a bunch of morons wandering around." He threw all the porno's in the locker of the guy who started the rumors. "There!" Zoro said with a smile as he slammed the door. 'Hm, lockers are really easy to break into.' He started grinning evilly.

Luffy opened his locker and saw the same as Zoro did. He stared blankly at it until Sanji came up and glared at it. He picked up one of them. "Excuse me everyone!" All the people in the hallway looked to Sanji. "Hello Sir, would you care to buy this exclusive porno here, Its hot steamy man on man action, know you want that that type of thing!" He left the porn in the stunned guys hand. He jumped up to two pretty girls. "Hello ladies, would you two be interested in the forbidden love of men? If so, then you'll love these photos!" He leaves a porno in each the two girl's arms. He jumps in front of someone wearing the school football jersey. "Hey there, now I know that you, out of all these people, would love a whole freaking stack of these!" Sanji pats him on the back. "Enjoy!" Sanji walks off to class.

Luffy laughs full heartedly and walked to his next class, much happier.

Nami looked around the hallway to see a bunch of porn in everyone's arms. 'And Vivi calls me a pervert.' She laughed as she headed off to class.

Chopper blushed at what everyone was looking at.

Vivi stared at one of the pages, blushing ruby red.

Usopp laughed at the guys who laughed at him, they were given three each.

Robin raises her eyebrow at the high increase of gay porn distribution.

Franky stares at the student in his class, all looking through the magazine with disgusted looks on their faces, but some girls had nose bleeds that they weren't aware of and most everyone was blushing. "You know class, most disturbed people would throw away the magazine." Everyone looked embarrassed.

In sewing class after all that mess, Vivi, Zoro, and Luffy, were laughing. They were the only three in the class, besides the teacher, who weren't looking through the porno's. The guy who usually harasses Luffy and Zoro looked over to them. "So, how far have you to gotten?" Zoro and Luffy looked up at the guy.

Zoro smirked. "Well, this morning, we were sitting in the bathroom naked together, but Luffy's brother came in." Everyone, now having full knowledge of how that works, blushed even harder. A couple girls seemed to have died from blood loss. Luffy then spoke up. "Though, there was that time with the accidental kiss, you know, that one where my grandpa came in the house?" Zoro nodded. "Yeah, I know the one!"

By the end of the day, everyone in the school knew all about how men can have sex and about every listed position. Most left school that day more scarred than they ever have been. Some left that school with very perverted grins. And some were still passed out so they couldn't leave.

Zoro walked up to Sanji. Sanji looked back at Zoro. "Yeah?" He said curiously. "Nice to know you care about Luffy's well being." Sanji smirked. "Of course I do, otherwise he would have been banned from the Baratie years ago for stealing food with his brother." Zoro raised a brow. "Ace taught him the art of dining and dashing, which is why we now make people pay before they eat."

Chopper walked out of the school, quite proud of himself. "Why are you so happy, Chopper?" Nami asked smiling at him. "Because, I now know how men mate with each other." Nami held back laughter. "That's great Chopper!" She snickered some and twitched her right eye some from holding back her laughs.

Usopp walked up to his car that he used for work only, since gas costs too much, and drove over to the pizza place.

Zoro walked up to Luffy and poked his head. "Where'd ya get that straw hat?" Luffy smiled at the question. Despite the fact that he had actually been wearing it since he was around the age of seven or eight, he had been putting it in his backpack for safe keeping for school hours. "Shanks gave it to me!" Luffy said proudly. "Shanks…As in that red haired pirate?" Luffy nodded. "That's pretty cool, I thought you were gonna say you saw it in a store and wanted to buy it, so you got it." Luffy shook his head. "That'd be too boring!"

The pair walked off in their separate ways. 'If I hang out with Luffy tonight, who knows what the hell would happen.' Zoro wondered, realizing that nothing is ever normal with Luffy around.

**My wrist really hurts! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there readers!**

**This is the 8****th**** chapter of Just Another Day. **

**I still don't own one piece!**

**Thank you to the reviewers! You guys make me smile! :3**

**Please Enjoy!**

Vivi was preparing the dresses according to the boy's hair, skin, and eye colors. 'If they have to wear these dresses, then they might as well look pretty in them.

She picked a red velvet dress with ribbons at the bottom and black string to tie a corset type top.

She grabbed a black dress with a white blouse top for Zoro with green strings. No ribbons in fear of Zoro being even angrier.

For Sanji she took out a longer dress that was a midnight blue. The sleeves were long and flared out at the wrist.

For Usopp she chose a simple earthy green colored dress. The dress would hug onto the edge of the shoulders when worn. It was practically sleeveless seeing that it only would go on the curve of the shoulder to arm. The dress also came with two green hair clips. "This is perfect for Usopp!"

For Chopper she picked out a small dress, seeing as he was so short. It was a lighter red than Luffy's and had a matching bow for hair. The sleeves cut off at elbow point and the dress itself cuts of at above the knees. She smiled. "He will look so cute!"

Nami, who was sitting off to the side, looked at the dresses. "You have a fetish for boys cross dressing, don't you?" She stated to the blue haired princess like girl. "Err, no." Vivi replied nervously.

Usopp was once again walking up to the pretty woman's home. "Hello, Kaya!" He greeted kindly. She smiled at him and paid the money for the pizza once again. "Do you eat this pizza every day?" He asked. She smiled but shook her head no. "I really just eat some then put it in the fridge, cold pizza is a good snack." She laughed. Usopp nodded, then perked up. "Hey, Kaya, wanna here a story about my adventures?" He was supposed to get off work right after this house anyway.

Sanji worked harder than usual. "Why are you doing overtime Sanji?" Sanji looked up and suddenly went into dramatic mode. "It's because, a beautiful lady invited me to stay the night tomorrow!"

Chopper helped out at the hospital after school. He turned to the Kureha. "Can I sleep over at a friend's house tomorrow?" He asked happily as he handed her a pasty like medicine. She looked over to him. "Which friend?" She asked. "Her name is Vivi, she's in my grade, and its gonna be with Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp also!" He replied. She seemed to think about this for a minute. "So, the little princess girl invited you to her sleepover, go ahead." She said with a hidden smile.

Luffy walked into his house and saw Garp sitting on the blue couch. "Hey, grandpa, can I sleep over at a friend's house?" He asked as he searched through the fridge. "As long as it isn't your boyfriends house." Luffy turned to his grandfather. "I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend though." He replied with a slight tilt of the head.

Garp laughed. "You sure, from what I gathered, you two seem pretty close!" Luffy's head tilted even more. "Boyfriend?" Luffy said in thought. "Yeah, that green swordsman guy, Roronoa Zoro." Garp replied, seeming to have gotten used to his grandsons being with men. Luffy only tilted his head more. "Are you implying that Zoro is my boyfriend?" Luffy asked. 'Man my grandson is slow.' "Yes, I am." Garp replied to his slow grandson.

After that conversation Luffy pondered on the boyfriend thing. He stripped down to his boxers and fell asleep on his bed. Seeing as he hasn't been getting much sleep the past week he needed it now.

Zoro climbed onto the roof of his apartment and fell asleep.

The next day Luffy started packing necessities for Vivi's sleep over. He grabbed a cooler and placed at least thirty pounds of meat in it. Ace stared in wonder at the cooler. "How did you fit all that in there?" He asked in awe. Luffy smiled. "It's my special secret!" Ace frowned, wanting to know how to do that.

Zoro grabbed some clothes then shoved them into his backpack. He grabbed his toothbrush and his whole storage of sake and rum. "I shouldn't really be bringing this to school." He shrugged, smirked, then shoved the bottles into the bag. "Stupid text books." He started pulling out the large heavy books and throwing them on the floor.

Nami grabbed some money and threw it into her bag and also a makeup bag. She grinned evilly. "This night will be so much fun!" She giggled then walked out the door.

Robin smiled, knowing that today was teacher's night with Franky and Brooke. Brooke was the one man teacher that taught Choir, Orchestra, Band, and Piano class. They were going to hang out at the bar that night. She grabbed her favorite deep purple corset and tight black leather pants. She put on a long white jacket over it. Seeing as she could get fired for indecent exposure by school law.

Franky dressed up with his Hawaiian shirt and a pair of pants and walked out to his car to drive to school.

Brooke dressed up as fancy as possible and even put on a top hat. He smiled in the mirror and patted his afro hair.

Usopp gulped a little, trying to tame his curly hair. He decided to just pull it back in a loose, low, ponytail. He picked out a nice earth green dress shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled nervously. He then proceeded to pack his backpack.

Chopper woke up and ran into the shower really quick then hopped out and packed his bag. "What's the rush, Chopper?" He stopped his speed packing for a second and smiled up at her. "You know this is my first sleep over!" He giggled. She grinned at him. "Alright, but you do realize you have at least an hour before school starts, right?" Chopper paused, and then picked up speed packing again. She shook her head smiling and left the room.

Sanji woke up and smiled happily. "Yes, a whole night with Vivi-chan and Nami-san!" He danced out of bed, completely dismissing the fact that the other guys are going to be there too.

Vivi prepared a list of food items that the chefs will have to make. And also how many meats it would take to feed Luffy. She prepared a gift bag for each of her friends. "Miss Vivi, why are you preparing so many things for such common folk?" A newly hired maid asked. "Simple, they are my friends, and I wish to give them gifts!" She said with large and small bags, depending on the personalities of the people.

The school day dragged on slowly, though no one dared crack a gay joke in fear of mental images of the green haired man and the monkey boy.

Luffy ran around the school, more energized than he had been in days. By the time it got to sewing class, the regular homophobe spoke up. "Hey Luffy, why are you so full of energy today?" Luffy looked up and smiled. "Because, Zoro didn't come over yesterday and keep me up all night!" That sentence did it. Everyone in the classroom busted out in blushes, nosebleed, and twitches. All the while Zoro slept merrily on his portion of desk, oblivious to the red chaos around him.

Everyone met outside after school. Usopp took off his bandana and tied his hair back and turned to Nami and Vivi who gave the nervous boy a pat on the back and some helpful advice. "Well, I'm off." Usopp waved at them then nervously headed to Kaya's house.

Nami smiled big. "I hope everything goes over well for Usopp!" Everyone nodded and cheered for Usopp as he left.

A limo came up to them and for a split second, Nami's eyes turned to beli. Everyone stared at her. "Nami, you've been to my house before." Vivi stated calmly. "Yeah, but I didn't go there in a limo!" She ran in there as quickly as possible. Vivi shrugged and laughed as she went in after her friend. Chopper excitedly hopped in as well fallowed by an overjoyed Sanji and an ecstatic Luffy and a blank Zoro, who wasn't fully awake after his nap.

As soon as the stepped out of the limo, the boys were whisked away by butlers. "Hey, let go of me!" "What the hell." "Ahhhh!" "Hmm?"

The boys were thrown in the dresses and were tied to chairs. Nami came in there with an ominous air surrounding her as she grinned kindly.

"Oh, great." Zoro murmured only to be kicked by Sanji. Luffy wiggled in his ropes trying to escape from the chair. Chopper tried to nibble on the ropes in hope to get them off of him. Sanji just sat there and stared at Nami with large hearts beating in his eyes.

Vivi looked apologetic at Zoro then did his makeup. She tilted her head at him. She did a light green lip gloss and couldn't figure out what to do with him to make him feminine. She sweat dropped at the idea of him with excess eye makeup. He glared at her. "Well then Zoro, we're done!" Nami looked over at Zoro. "Maybe if we gave him boobs and a wig it'd work out better."

They tried that and it helped a little, though that had to be the most masculine woman in the world. He glared at them more. Nami smiled nervously. "Well at least Luffy and Chopper are cute!" She said still laughing a little.

Luffy was given a clear lip gloss and some rose tinted cheeks. His eyes were gently shadowed with a light red. He kept his hat. Zoro looked over and blushed. Luffy looked back at him and laughed. "Zoro, you're not good at being a drag queen!" Zoro now twitched then laughed back at him. "Yeah, but what does that say about the man who is?" Luffy stopped laughing.

Sanji was switched to a blue dress shirt with fake boobs and his legs were shaved for a skirt. Since the dress looked odd on him. Sanji grumbled about shaving his legs till Nami said. "Sanji, you have great legs!" He shut up immediately and continued his heart-eyed stare.

Vivi and Nami gave up on Zoro with the whole deal. "It can't be done!" So instead, they dressed him up as a prince. His glare lessened. "Couldn't I just be a night?" He asked as he tugged on the uncomfortable article of clothing. Nami shook her head. "The nights clothing are all locked away somewhere, and Vivi can't find it."

They all sat down in a large room full of nice things. The walls were a powdery blue and the floors were marble tile with a soft matching blue rug to keep the room warm. Vivi smiled at them. "This is my room, please enjoy it!" Sanji looked at all the photos on the wall and smiled at how cute Vivi was as a little girl. "Now you're a pedophile?" Zoro asked.

Sanji stared at him with a blank face, then suddenly kicked his head. "Moron, I just think children are adorable, though you probably weren't when you were little!" Zoro glared. Sanji glared back. Luffy glared at them both. "What?" They said turning to him. "I felt left out!" Luffy shouted smiling.

Usopp walked up to the door of Kaya's house and gulped. He's only been on very few date's before, but never with such a beautiful and kind girl before. He rang the doorbell and waited.

The pale blonde answered the door smiling at him. Usopp gulped, again, more nervous than before. Kaya was wearing a plain white blouse and a knee length lavender skirt. Her hair was down as per usual. "You, l-look lovely, Kaya-san." He said blushing. She smiled at him and moved a bit close. "Thank you, Usopp-san." He grabbed her hand in his then the pair walked to a restaurant together.

Chopper tugged on his dress at the dinner table. Nami seemed to be having the time of her life, watching most of the boys awkwardly walk around in their dresses, except Zoro, whom they've given up on, he looked too masculine. Sanji was showing off his now shaved legs with pride. 'Nami should really take back what she said.' Vivi thought sweat dropping, though Sanji did have good legs, he was going too far with them.

Luffy was spinning in circles once he realized that the skirt of the dress spun up in the air. So the monkey started twirling about merrily, though this went on for at least ten minutes. Chopper had eventually joined in the spinning.

Vivi's father walked into the dining room. "Ah, Vivi-chan, these are your friends?" He asked her, looking at the twirling Chopper and Luffy, and the strutting Sanji, then to the bored green haired apparent prince, and to the joyous Nami, whom very much so loved this.

Vivi nodded and introduced everyone. "The man in the skirt is Sanji; he's a chef at the restaurant, Baratie." Now turning to Chopper, she says. "This is boy in the smaller red dress is Chopper, he volunteers at the local hospital." Her father seemed to approve of this. "This kind man in the larger red dress and straw hat, is Luffy, he doesn't have a job, but is a professional eater." She now pointed to Nami. "This one is a girl, her name's Nami; she's been here a few times." She looked over to Zoro this time, who wanted to escape from his outfit. "This is Zoro; he didn't work in the dress so we changed him to a prince."

Her father nodded then smiled at them all. "Well, nice to meet everyone, my name is Cobra, the boys will stay in a room with guards on the outside, and the girls will stay in Vivi's room." He sat down at the table and waited to be served.

Sanji frowned sadly at the news. Zoro shrugged along with Chopper and Luffy. They didn't really care.

"Can we go to sleep when we choose?" Vivi asked with puppy eyes. Cobra was going to say no, but, well he was too soft on his daughter. "Sure, but if I find a single boy in your room while you're sleeping, then they will be thrown in the laundry room." All the guys tilted their heads. 'That's an odd punishment.'

Dinner was served and everyone was eating wildly. Usopp had arrived seconds before, smiling proudly. "So how'd your date go?" Sanji asked as he slapped Luffy's hand away from him food.

Usopp grin widened as he stood on a chair, then exclaimed. "It was wonderful! She said she'd like to go on another date if I was up to it, so we're gonna go out again next week!" Everyone cheered or clapped for him.

Ace sat in his room naked for some reason. "Grandpa's out of the house and Luffy's at a sleep over, now I can roam around freely." He smirked then started running around the house.

Luffy twitched for some reason, and wouldn't stop. Zoro looked over to Luffy. "What's wrong?" Luffy continued to twitch as he turned to the green haired man. "Something weird is happening at home, and I don't think I want to know." Luffy continued to twitch for a good twenty minutes.

Nami jumped up and declared as loudly as she could. "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Zoro turned in her direction. "Let's not!" Sanji turned to Zoro. "You wuss." Zoro turned to Sanji. "At least I'm not a princess." Sanji kicked him.

They sat in a circle. Nami grinned and decided to start them off. For the sake of fairness they used a bottle to decide on who'd be questioned.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Chopper. "Ok, Chopper, truth or dare." Nami said ominously. The others shivered, they feared for the well being of Chopper. "D-Dare!" Chopper said bravely. "I dare you to kiss every senior on the basketball team on the cheek, wearing that cute dress, or, you have to pay me fifty beli!"

All the guys bowed their heads for Chopper. "O-okay, I-I'll do it!" He proclaimed bravely, looking all too cute in the dress.

Luffy and Usopp stared at Chopper in awe. 'What a brave man.' They thought. Zoro stared at Nami. 'What a scary evil woman.' Sanji stared at Nami in awe. 'What a creative woman!'

Chopper's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Usopp. "Truth or Dare, Usopp." Chopper said still shaking from the promise he made. "Truth." Usopp said, seeing as Chopper got the crazy dare, and seeing as how innocent Chopper was, a truth question couldn't hurt. "What's Kaya-sans bra size?" Then again, there's a first time for everything. "W-what?" Usopp yelled.

Sanji looked away, covering his mouth as to not laugh. 'It's probably my fault for explaining all those things the other day.'

Usopp blushed heavily and replied with a, "I think she might be somewhere around a C-cup." Chopper blushed, thinking Usopp wouldn't respond. Sanji looked thoughtful. "Well, good for you Usopp, though, you don't have professional eye's, she might be bigger or smaller than that!" He discretely whispered to Usopp.

Usopp's turn to spin the bottle of scary fates. It landed on Luffy. Everyone turned to Luffy. "Truth or Dare Luffy?" Luffy turned his head. "Dare." Everyone looked to Usopp to see what his dare would be. Usopp nodded, thinking up a dare.

"Kiss Sanji." Usopp said blankly.

Zoro was about to jump up and protest but Luffy shrugged and walked over to Sanji. Luffy kissed Sanji on the cheek then walked back to his spot on the floor. "Well, that was anticlimactic." Nami said in a bored voice. She looked over to Zoro who seemed a bit angry for some reason. She smirked. "Zoro is jealous." She whispered in a sing-song voice to Vivi.

Vivi giggled in reply as she watched Luffy spin the bottle. It landed on Zoro. 'Why does that seemed planned?' She wondered to herself.

Luffy looked at Zoro and asked the question. "Truth." Zoro said calmly, out of boredom. Luffy's dare's would be crazy, but his questions are usually simple. "Who was your first kiss?" Zoro's internal Chibi was now banging its head against a wall. "Great." He sighed out then replied. "You." He grumbled out, blushing.

Sanji snickered. "How cute." Nami jumped in joy, confusing the others. Usopp raised a brow, and Chopper stared in surprise. Vivi smiled and said. "I'm honestly not surprised."

After hours of awkward truth or dare, with Sanji having to run around the locker room, during gym class, singing 'It's Raining Men!' And Zoro, having to sing the words to very sexual songs, in front of school, every morning, till the next month. Nami had to give three strangers five beli, each. Chopper, still having to kiss the entire population on senior basketball players, in school. Luffy, having to strip down to his boxers, after school, on Monday, and run across town. Usopp, who has to now have to tell the truth for a week, speaking nothing about his false adventures, even if Chopper asks, or he will get kicked by Sanji and Zoro for a week. Vivi having to proclaim that she loves Yaoi to the entire school, and her father tomorrow morning.

Nami couldn't wait till Monday, but then she thought about how she'd have to give away 15 beli and now wanted to cry.

Zoro was given a list of perverted songs that Sanji had written down. He stared wide eyed at the amount of songs there were.

Chopper was given a makeup bag to take to school on Monday.

They all changed into their pajama's, which consisted of Zoro wearing boxers, Luffy wearing pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned top, Nami wearing the casual tank top and short pajama bottoms, Chopper wearing a full out footsy pajama's, Vivi wearing a nightgown, Usopp wearing pajama pants and a super hero t-shirt, and Sanji wearing just pajama pants.

Zoro noticed something off about Luffy's pajama shirt. "So, what's with the lack of buttons?" He asked without seeming to have looked at the other. Luffy turned his head to Zoro. "Sometimes I like to have button ups and sometimes I like to have a reason to go partially shirtless." He said as though it was the most normal thing.

Zoro shrugged. "Alright then." He replied, satisfied with the answer. Luffy fully turned to him. "So, why do you only wear your boxers?" Zoro rubbed his neck. "I normally just sleep with my day clothes on, but it gets really hot in a room full of people, so I just sleep like this, but sometimes I sleep without clothes because I can't afford air conditioning…..why are you all looking at me?"

Everyone was quite surprised at this newly discovered thing. Luffy shrugged it off. "So what, Ace runs around naked when no one's looking." Vivi got a nosebleed by this point. "HA! I knew you were a pervert!" Nami yelled laughing. Everyone in the room just started laughing. Boredom cleared, they all started enjoying themselves again

They all had gone to sleep, boys in their respectable rooms.

Nami and Vivi sat in her room, bored now that they lost their favorite form of entertainment. "So, what do you think of the sleepover?" Vivi asked her orange haired friend. "Well, besides you daring me to give up a perfectly good 15 beli to strangers, pretty good, we should all get together more often." Vivi raised her brow. "Are you sure you don't want to just try and see those two get together while you're watching?" Nami blushed. Smiling while obviously looking away. "Nooooo!" She said laughing.

With the boys they all had to lay on two twin beds. "Fine, I get one bed, the rest of you get the other." Sanji said laying down. Everyone glared. Zoro picked up Usopp and Chopper and dropped them on the blonde man. "You're sleeping with them." He glared at the two boys to keep them in place. He went over to the other bed and fell asleep. "Well Luffy, go sleep with that marimo, but keep it down, we got children here!" Sanji snickered. Luffy, not really caring what his friend tried to imply, hopped in bed next to Zoro.

Nami woke up to the sun in her eyes and Vivi's foot jammed into her face. "Vivi, would you be so kind as to remove your foot from my right cheek?" She asked nicely. Vivi looked at her like she was crazy for a minute then gasped and moved her foot. "Sorry Nami!" She said quickly, waving her hands quickly. A knock on the door sounded through the room. Vivi shot her head up toward the sound. "Come in!" She hollered.

A tall man with sunglasses came in. "Kohza!" Vivi shouted, jumping from the bed, somehow kicking her friend in the face again. She ran at him and hugged him on contact. "Why'd you come the morning after the slumber party?" She asked a little confused.

He laughed. "I figured the night would involve truth or dare." Nami suddenly got an evil smile. "Why's your friend smiling like that?" He asked Vivi. "I don't…..oh no! Please Nami, I don't wanna!" She shouted running down the hall and Nami chased her.

The loud shouts had made Usopp wake up first, noticing that Choppers hand, which was made into a fist, was jammed into Sanji's cheek. Usopp snickered some then looked over to Luffy and Zoro. Usopp smiled at the cute seen. Zoro managed to wrap his arms around Luffy in their sleep. 'Glad we didn't sleep with him, ha!' Usopp quickly grabbed the camera that was conveniently placed on the night stand between the two beds and took a picture. 'Conveniently placed, I bet Nami and Vivi did this knowing Zoro would sleep in the same bed as Luffy.' Usopp giggled aloud, waking up Sanji, who knocked over Chopper, who's fall woke up Luffy, who, well Zoro stayed asleep.

"Um, Sanji, Zoro's not letting go." Luffy said wiggling some. Zoro woke up to the wiggling and stared at the small mass of black hair. "Luffy?" Zoro asked confused. 'Where am I again?' He looked around. "Oh, I'm at Vivi's." Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, except Luffy, who was still wiggling.

**Well that's today's chapter!**

**It is 4 a.m. for me right now, so now I need to go to sleep!**

**I couldn't resist putting Chopper in footsy pajama's!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is the 9****th**** chapter of Just Another Day!**

**As pointed out by Loreto W, I have been making the characters a bit OOC, so I will do my best to improve that detail!**

**Please enjoy!**

Vivi ran as she laughed, running away from the now laughing Nami. Vivi came to a halt when she rammed into her father's chest. "Why are you running around?" He asked her with a raised brow. She turned to the evilly smiling Nami and sighed.

"I like to watch boys kiss!" She said loudly with her eyes scrunched up. "I KNEW IT!"A voice shouted out. She turned to see Usopp laughing to himself. She turned back to her father who had one eye twitching. "Well, Vivi, I had no idea you were, well, into, that sort of thing." He said to his, perverted daughter.

Kohza stared at her. "Well, I learn something new every day then, I guess."

Eventually everyone left one by one. Seeing as Sanji had work that afternoon, he left first.

"Bye, Sanji, come again!" Shouted Vivi, waving goodbye to her friend.

They all went back into the house and sighed. "Well, it always feels a bit sad when people start leaving." Vivi looked down sadly.

Zoro shrugged. "I dunno, I kinda like it now that the shit-cook is gone." He smiled evilly.

Nami threw her pillow at his head. Zoro growled and flung the pillow that he used at her. "YAY, PILLOW FIGHT!"

Chopper and Usopp grabbed their pillows and pretended to charge them up for action. Zoro had grabbed two more pillows, and Luffy had one. Vivi grabbed a cushion off of a smaller chair and jumped in also. Kohza shrugged and decided to join in the excitement.

Sanji walked back in the room saying he had forgotten something, only to see everyone attacking each other. "Hey, why are you all having fun without me!?" He yelled out smirking, he grabbed a pillow and ran in for revenge.

This went on for quite a while until Sanji had to really leave and this time Chopper left also, with the dress tucked away in the bag.

After about twenty minutes of boredness, Zoro threw a pillow at Luffy's head. Starting another pillow fight.

Usopp left for work soon. And Luffy got sad. Till Nami threw a pillow at his head.

Nami had to leave and Vivi got sad. Cobra came in the room and realized the only other girl had left. "You two boys have to leave." He said to Luffy and Zoro. At that time Kohza had gone to the bathroom, so he didn't have to leave.

Luffy and Zoro waved goodbye to Vivi and walked back towards their homes.

"Wanna come over, Zoro?" Luffy asked as he kicked a pebble forward. "Sure." They headed in the direction they were pretty sure was to Luffy's house. Both of them had long since learned the layout of the general area, though it took them a while to figure out how to get home from Vivi's.

After ending up in a town over and crossing the entire town in itself, they finally made it home. They entered Luffy's house and both collapsed on the floor, Luffy landing on Zoro, who for some reason opened the door.

Ace almost walked out into the living room but walked straight back down the hall, for he had yet to get dressed into clothes. "He walked back out and laughed. "Why are you two dog piling on the floor?"

Luffy looked up with tired bagged eyes. Ace went into the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag. "Sanji left this in the kitchen!" Luffy and Ace cheered out as Zoro picked himself off the ground.

They all sat at the small kitchen table, located in the kitchen itself. Zoro took two sandwiches, and glared at Ace when he tried to laugh. Luffy took out the large piece of meat and started eating is as quickly as he could. Ace did the same, only he took out a plate and set out a bunch of potatoes and pasta's.

The doorbell rang and Ace got up. He answered it and saw Smoker. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to pay you a visit; also I had to drop off some files to your grandfather." He said setting a manila folder on the coffee table. "Ok, wanna eat lunch with us; I hid some food from Luffy!"

They entered the kitchen to see Luffy and Zoro growling over the last sandwich. On one hand, Luffy loved to eat, on the other, Zoro was in love with these sandwiches. Who will win, well Luffy of course!"

"Hey!" Shouted Zoro as Luffy ran out of the room with the sandwich in his mouth. "Well have a seat." Ace said as he sat down, now glaring at his empty plate. "I'd kill my brother if I didn't love the idiot so much." He said as he stabbed the chicken carcass.

Smoker chuckled. "I'd probably do the same to you." Ace smirked at him. "So, does this mean you love me then?" The white haired man paused and looked back up at Ace's smirk. "Maybe, what would you do then?"

Ace only smiled at him and then handed Smoker a plate of food. "Eat up, it's from the Baratie."

Zoro had tackled Luffy on his bed, and the two started laughing, seeing as the sandwich was already being digested by Luffy's amazing internal organs.

Zoro accidentally brushed up against Luffy's now revealed stomach and caused him to laugh. "So, your ticklish huh?" The Green haired man smirked and started tickling the younger boy.

He started tickling the younger man. Luffy started laughing and squirming, trying to get out of the swordsman's grasp.

Luffy pushed his head upward while his eyes were tightly closed shut from laughter; Zoro moved his face back to where it was before tickling him.

They made contact. 'How many times has this happened?' Zoro wondered, seeming to have applied some pressure on the others lips.

'How did I meet this person again?' Luffy started pressing his lips onto the other mans.

'How did this happen?' They both thought kissing together. 'And why is it so enjoyable?' Zoro wondered on more.

'Why is...' Their thoughts faded off and the kiss broke, leaving them both too sleep. Zoro slid off of the smaller man and onto the other side of the twin bed, next to the wall.

Ace waved goodbye to Smoker and sighed. He walked to his brother's room to check on the pair.

He peaked in and saw Zoro and Luffy cuddling up to each other. "Well, I guess no one is going to carry on the name, oh well." He smiled and turned off the light and closed the door.

'But if I hear a single disturbing sound from Luffy's room, I'm throwing that swordsman into the creek.' He grinned evilly and walked off to his own room, feeling sleepy.

When Luffy woke he noticed a Zoro hugging him. 'Again?' He thought, tiredly trying to pry the sleeping man from him. "Oh well." He murmured as he started to study the other males face. Furrowed brows, even in his sleep. Luffy chuckled when the other tightened his grip on the other.

Zoro had finally awoken, feeling a warm body that had been pressed against him for quite some time. "Sorry." Zoro said, finally letting go. Luffy smiled back at him. "It's ok I gave up trying to escape an hour ago!" The blackette laughed.

Zoro's eyes widened. "An hour ago, what have you been doing during that time then?" Luffy pulled up a piece of paper with crayon markings on it. "This is gonna be my pirate crew after I get out of junior year, I'll drop out and become a pirate!"

The green haired man raised a brow at the other. "And how do you plan to finance that?" Luffy hit the other on the head. "Why would I worry about that kind of thing, the first thing I need is a musician!"

"Does Ace know of your plans?" Luffy nodded. "Yeah, Ace is actually already a pirate." Zoro's eyes bulged. Portgas D. Ace was a pirate this whole time! "How long has he been a pirate?"

Luffy shrugged. "I'd say about three years now, I want to be captain of my own ship, otherwise I would have joined his captains crew." Zoro stared in shock. 'Ace...Ace...holy crap; he's a big time pirate!'

"Luffy, how the hell does a guy like Ace and a guy like Smoker get together?" Luffy tilted his head forward some and set his fist under his jaw. "Well, I think Ace once said that boredom can go a long way."

Zoro smirked. "So, they were horny and bored?" Luffy nodded with a smile. "More or less!"

They both laughed for a bit. Zoro looked over to Luffy then suddenly remembered something. His face turned full out red again. Luffy looked over at Zoro with a confused look, then suddenly blushed too, though not as strong as Zoro's blush.

They sat there sitting with their legs folded on the bed and facing each other. "So, does this mean we like each other?" Luffy asked quietly.

Zoro shrugged, looking down as he contemplated running. 'No, I can't do that.' Zoro looked Luffy in the eyes. "I really wouldn't know, these kinds of things have never been my main focus." He started getting tired again.

Luffy nodded, also getting really tired. The both collapsed into each other, bodies being propped up by each other's weight.

Ace rushed out of his room and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. 'Shit!' He ran into Luffy's room and picked up the two boys and ran out of the house.

The police showed up along with some people with air testing equipment. "It seems like this was planted." Muttered an officer.

Ace sighed, he was just glad to have gotten everyone out. He looked over to his little brother and sighed. "Portgas D. Ace, so this is where you were hiding?" A random officer stated. Ace shrugged. "Not really hiding if I go around using my real name and address."

The man glared at Ace. Zoro stood up, having woken up at least eight minutes ago. He looked over at the Officer that was talking to Ace. He walked up to him. "I didn't see you go in that house."

The officer gave him a glare. "Of course I didn't, I'm not qualified to deal with these things."

Zoro smirked. "So tell me then, Officer, why do you smell of the same gas that it is the house, if you haven't even gone near the place?" The officer was taken aback.

"Well, Roronoa Zoro, aren't you a criminal, couldn't you have gassed that place?" Zoro stared at the officer like he was a morn for a second. He then said in a loud voice. "I was unconscious in there so I will smell like it, Ace dragged me and Luffy out of there, it was set off somewhere near Luffy's room, making us the first to go down, so Ace had time to hold his breath and drag us out of there, but that doesn't explain why an officer who didn't even go near the house smells of the gas inside."

The other officers out there walked up to him and took a whiff of the air on him. "He does smell of it."

They checked the officer's car and found the same gas that was set off in the house. They cuffed the officer and took him in for questioning. Probably because Smoker was also there, keeping tabs on all the officers.

One of the other officers looked Zoro and Ace up and down. "Aren't you two wanted criminal's." Smoker stepped in. "They haven't done anything at the moment." He pushed the person toward their car.

A girl with short black hair and glasses ran up to smoker, with a sword dangling at her side. "Sir, did you all find out who did this, oh hello Ace, how are you, well did you?" The out of breath girl questioned quickly.

"Yeah they got him." Smoker said calmly. "Hi Tashigi, I'm fine, how are you!" He said to her smiling. "Oh, and I actually used that make up kit to scare people." She laughed. "Y-yeah, I heard." She was still gasping for breath.

The three chatted on as Zoro went back over to the still out Luffy. He patted the guys face. 'Hmm, so that kiss and question were just a strange dream from that gas?' He shrugged. "Oi, Luffy, wake up!"

He poked his friend in the ribs. Luffy's eyes fluttered open. He looked angelic for that moment, that is, until he suddenly jumped up. "I'M HUNGRY!" Zoro bopped him on the head. "You haven't been asleep that long." He mumbled.

They all sat on the white and blue couches in the living room. Tashigi decided to make hot chocolate and serve it. "Tashigi, it's August, it's still hot out." She pouted a little bit. "No worries Tashigi, I love hot things." He said the last part to Smoker more than Tashigi.

Smoker rolled his eyes and looked over at Zoro and Luffy, who were sitting next to each other playing some sort of fighting game on the play station.

"Hey, Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy, how the hell did the two of you meet?"

The two turned around and replied. "Well, it all started with a very boring day."

**That's it for chapter 9, chapter 10 will be posted shortly after this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Chapter 10 of Just Another Day. **

**Please enjoy!**

A black haired teen started off his day with a yawn. Normally this boy would be full of energy and excitement, but today was different, all his friends were away doing something for the summer, and his big brother was always out.

The blackette wondered on to the kitchen. One the fridge a note was left saying, 'Luffy, don't eat everything in the fridge, I went grocery shopping last night, this needs to last us for the week, love, Ace.'

The boy shrugged then poured himself a bowl of cereal. 'No Sanji to cook delicious meats.' He sat down then looked at the newspaper, it was Sunday so it was huge. He threw on the floor all the black and white page's until he found the colorfully printed paper.

'Morning comics.' He thought with a smile. He took a bite of the colorful cereal and read through the comics.

He finished his lonesome breakfast and wandered back to his room. He looked at his favorite wall and smiled sadly. "I wanna see them!" He shouted out then wandered back into the living room.

He played play station for about an hour then threw the controller, annoyed. His got up again and wondered to the bathroom, leaving the door open. "No use shutting it." He grumbled.

After exiting the bathroom he started shouting at no one. "I'M BORED!" He then plopped down on the couch sighing.

Ace walked into the room to see his little brother sighing. "Sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh." Luffy started saying over and over again. "Luffy, why are you actually saying the word 'Sigh'?" He asked shaking his head a little.

Luffy looked over to his brother boredly. "SIGH!" He seemed to complain tossing his head backwards.

Ace rolled his eyes at his sibling and smiled. "If you're so bored, why don't you take a walk, the house is probably making you go insane." He looked over to his younger brother.

"Couldn't you just play with me?" Ace shook his head. "I have to do something in a little bit, so I need to sleep some."

Luffy's shoulders slumped more. Though, that seemed a bit dangerously low, by human standards. Ace sighed and patted his brother on the head. "Go for the walk, clear your head of this boredom, and you'll enjoy yourself a little better, now go on and scare some pedestrians in the park."

Luffy jumped up. "Ok!" The younger brother dashed out the door.

Ace shook his head, smiling about his stupid brother. "I just hope he remembers to come back...nah, he'll get hungry soon enough." With that comforting thought, the older brother went to his room and stripped down and fell asleep.

Luffy wondered around the town, still bored out of his mind. He looked over at the Baratie, which was where Sanji usually worked. "Why does everyone have to be somewhere else during summer?" He pouted and kicked a rock.

He wondered over to a bank and thought of his orange haired friend Nami. "I always thought she'd rob a bank!" His eye's got tearful. "I MISS THEM!"

He ran toward the park and sat down in a huff next to the small lake. He sat down on something much more cushiony, yet harder, than grass.

He looked at what, or rather, whom he was sitting on. What he was looking at looked back at him.

Luffy continued to stare at the other. "Oi, are you gonna get off of me, or not?" Luffy started grinning like an idiot. "You're a swordsman!" The boy shouted happily.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked growling. Luffy laughed as he jumped off the man. The man stood up and rubbed his head. The man had a black bandana on his head and a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt that was cut down the center about three inches.

Luffy smiled at the man again. The man got up and walked away. Luffy shrugged and walked home.

He walked in the door and saw something odd. His older brother was making out with another guy on the couch. The other man had white hair and a white coat on and a pair of pants.

"Err, Ace?" Luffy asked calmly. Ace fell off the man and stared at his younger brother with wide, scared, eyes. "Y-yes, Luffy?" Ace asked nervous fear evident in his voice.

"You don't need to hide things from me." Luffy said calmly as he walked out the door, angry at his brother for not telling him.

He started running away from the house and toward the darkening park. He looked over to a pole, seeing the man from earlier handcuffed to it. A little girl was trying to give him some rice balls, though he rejected them and told her to leave.

Luffy felt compelled to walk up to this scene. He did so and tilted his head. "Hey, mister, why are you handcuffed to that pole?"

The man glared at the boy. "Oh, because I thought it'd be fun!" The sarcasm came out in venom drips.

Luffy chuckled and looked at the little girl. He smiled at her, then noticed a young man with a strange haircut coming their way.

"Hey, no talking to the criminal, or helping him!" The Strange man had shouted. Luffy looked over to the guy, then turned back to the man stuck to the pole.

Annoyed with being ignored, the guy started yelling. "My name is Helmeppo, son of Captain Morgan, so you better not mess with me!" Luffy turned back to him and said in a tone that was oddly friendly.

"I don't care!"

Helmeppo glared at Luffy then kicked the nab on the pole. "So, what's his crime then?" Luffy asked poking the man. "He killed one of my dogs!"

Luffy tilted his head at the restrained man. "So, why did ya do that?" He looked up at Luffy and pointed to the little girl. Luffy nodded then punched the weird Helmeppo guy.

"Didn't you hear me my father is..." Luffy had punched the guy in the head and knocked him out. The little girl had long since left, leaving Luffy and the man alone with an unconscious Helmeppo.

"Hey, I'm starving, give me that rice." The man mumbled to Luffy. He picked up the messed up rice balls to the best of his ability and tossed them into the others mouth.

He gulped them down and sighed, thankful for the food. He looked over and saw Luffy searching the unconscious person on the ground. When he saw Luffy pull out a small set of key's his eyes widened.

Luffy walked over to the man with the keys and smiled. "I will unlock your cuffs if you promise to play with me all summer!"

The man stared at the boy with a wide spread blush and a dropped jaw. "W-what?" He shouted. "What, I only want to hang out with you!" Luffy said simply. The man let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll play with you over the summer."

Luffy cheered, having found someone to play with, and unlocked the other's cuffs. "Let's get out of here before this guy wakes up!" Luffy shouted as he dragged the other toward the park.

The man continued to be dragged until they made it to the spot from earlier. "This is where you sat on me." He said glaring at the boy. "Yup!"

They sat there, listening to the cars on the road and random voice's from afar.

Luffy suddenly spoke up. "What do you think of people being gay?" He asked not even looking at the other.

The man tilted his head in Luffy's direction. "I'd have to say, it's not really any of my business what other's do, if someone love's a person, does it really have to matter what gender they are." Luffy looked over to the man with a surprised look, then smiled at him.

"Yeah, your right!" Luffy laughed at himself for being worried. "So, what's your name?" Luffy asked after his laughter had calmed.

"Roronoa Zoro." He replied pulling his bandana off. He turned to Luffy and revealed a short mass of green hair. Luffy studied the other's face then smiled. "I like your hair!" Zoro laughed at the statement. "I like your scar." Zoro said in reply.

They laughed together for a while, not really knowing why, but they just continued to laugh.

The sun had set and the park was dark. "I gotta get home, my brother is probably worried about me." Luffy said as he stood up. "I don't really need to go home, so I'll walk with you to yours." Luffy smiled at him. "Ok!"

They walked together, both smiling for reasons unknown. Zoro looked over to the younger boy. "So, how old are you?" Luffy looked up at him and smiled. "I'm 17, how old are you?" Zoro smiled back, tonight was a smiley night. "I'm turning 19 in November."

Luffy and Zoro made it to his house. They looked at each other. "Na, remember, you have to hang out with me all summer!" Zoro nodded. "Yeah, I will, though, I have bad sense of direction, so can we just meet in the park?" Zoro asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Luffy nodded. "Ok, I can do that!" Luffy walked into his house with a huge grin.

Zoro walked away also grinning.

Luffy walked to Ace's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" A muffled answer came. "Are you alright, Ace?" He asked quietly, though loud enough for his brother to hear. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He went ahead and entered his brother's room. "That's good, but why are you so worried looking?"

Ace looked back up at his brother and sighed. "I didn't want you to know about my relationship with Smoker." He said in a timid tone.

Luffy hit his brother on the head. "Why?" He asked with a calm straight face and a blank voice.

Ace looked over at his brother, now sitting upright. "Because, I didn't think you'd approve." Another hit to the face.

"That's stupid." Luffy said glaring at his brother now. Ace started chuckling. "Yeah, I know."

They both kept laughing. "So, little bro, what did you do today?" Ace asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Luffy looked to his brother and smiled. "I ran around town, sat on a guy in the park, saw him again on a pole, then hung out at the park!" Ace stared wide eyed at his brother. "Pole?" Ace was starting to form odd ideas then.

"Yeah, a street pole!" Ace sighed. 'Ok, so it wasn't some male stripper. "How old was this guy?" Luffy tilted his head. Remember only the number nineteen. "Nineteen years." Ace nodded. "And what else did you guys do?"

Luffy shrugged. "We laughed."

Since that night Luffy and Zoro hung out every day, always meeting at the park to hang out. Ace still worried about his idiot younger brother but decided Luffy knew what he was doing and decided to relax with his own boyfriend.

Luffy ran up to the park the day before school. "ZORO!" He said glomping the older male. "What?" He asked rubbing his head, he had been sitting on the ground, though now he was on his back with a monkey sitting on his stomach.

"Do you like sitting on me?" He asked a little irritated. "Yep." Luffy answered with a blank face. "Do you like to run around?" "Yep." "Do you like meat?" "Yep. " Do you ever wonder what you could be doing besides hanging out with a green haired swordsman?" "Nope." The both smiled at each other and laughed. The next day they'd start school together. Taking the only open class left to be in a class together, in Sewing.

**Well that was chapter 10, which incidentally was written before chapter 9.**

**I wanted to show how Zoro and Luffy became good friends in this fic!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will write the next one soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11**

**Thank you reviewers**

**I have not attained the ownership of one piece**

**Sorry for the wait, I got lazy bows respectfully to reviewers, alerters, readers, and favoritors**

Tashigi tried her best not to laugh. Luffy smiled at her and took a drink of his hot chocolate.

Zoro stood up and stretched. "I'm going home now." Zoro stood up and walked to the front door. Luffy hopped up and fallowed.

"Luffy, stay home, I need a shower." Zoro muttered at the end, gently pushing Luffy back into the house. "Stay." He stated as he walked home.

Luffy pouted and leaned against the door frame. "Meany!" He shouted.

Ace chuckled from the inside, now passing around drinks to his friends. Luffy came back in and tried to take a bottle. Ace looked back up at him with wide eyes. "When did you become a drinker!?"

Ace got all teary eyed. "Why, why are you growing up so fast, baby brother, I mean, not so long ago, you played in the mud, made sand castles, baked pies to a crisp, played with your toy cars, had me do your laundry, I had to pack your lunch like some mommy in an apron, you used to take snails for walks, you used to fallow me and Shanks everywhere, you used to run naked around the neighborhood until it became where it was indecent exposure, _that and I was afraid of pedophiles coming after my adorable, stupid brother_..., you used to get stuck in the garbage cans, _though that was my fault_..., played with the neighbors Barbie's when I said all the cool boys did, and..." Ace went on and on

After twenty minutes of Ace mock crying over his 'baby brother' growing up too quickly, Smoker stood up and smacked him upside the head. Tashigi raised a brow. "Didn't most of that stuff happen last week though?" Ace stopped for a second. "Yes."

Luffy shrugged off the things that were said with a smile. He had already drunk the entire bottle during the whole outburst. "Oh, you're done with it, ok." The brothers laughed together.

Luffy hopped in the shower, once again locking himself in the bathroom, but getting out because Tashigi had to go to the bathroom.

Luffy went to bed with a drunken smile and some drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

The next morning Ace woke up with a massive hangover and Luffy woke up with his normal cheery mood, because he slept till one in the afternoon.

Ace kicked Luffy. Luffy kicked Ace back. Ace punched Luffy lightly. Luffy punched Ace back. Ace smacked Luffy. Luffy punched Ace again. They started beating the crap out of each other. Garp walked into the house and smiled, then punched the two boys.

It was a family fight.

Later that day, Luffy, Ace, and Garp were all sore and red with on coming bruises and some tears in their clothes. Luffy had a black eyes, a large gash in his head that was bleeding, and large bumps on his head. Ace had two black eyes and a large bump on his head. Garp was the least scathed, he came out with one big bruise growing on his jaw, from Ace.

The three laughed. Garp stood up and shouted. "Let's go out to eat tonight!" The boys blinked. "Since when do you feel like treating us to dinner?" Ace asked, rubbing one of his many bruises. "Since we all had a nice little fight!" Ace shrugged, and nodded to Luffy, both ran out the door, fighting for front seat.

They got to the one restaurant that wouldn't throw them out, the Baratie!

They got seated and Sanji walked up to them. He took one look at the three and shouted back at his fellow chefs. "HEY, THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY BE PAYING THIS TIME!" Everyone in on the joke started laughing, except a new bus boy, he had no idea what was so funny.

Luffy didn't take a single glance at the menu and shouted out his order. "EVERY MEAT ON THE MENU!" Ace gently put down his menu. "Sanji, just bring out a shitload of food till you think you can fill the stomachs of the D. family." He said in a calm and professional voice. Sanji smirked. "Fine, but no leaving for all three of you until we get paid, I know where you live!"

Luffy was eating at warp speed as his brother fell face first into his meal, Garp had ordered many pastries to keep himself happy. 'Who the hell is going to pay for all this food?' Garp wondered at he saw Luffy order another round for the twelfth time. 'I'll just put it on a tab, and make the two get jobs.' Garp nodded to himself.

The green haired swordsman walked into the restaurant in hopes of gaining one of his favorite sandwiches, until he saw the almost terrifying sight of his friend eating. Sanji came up behind him. "Scary huh." The blonde muttered through his cigarette.

Zoro turned to him and glared. "Well, sit somewhere and order your sandwich already." Sanji smirked at the other, walked away with a tray. "Anyway, those two are gonna be working here afterward, there's no way Garp is paying for that, so maybe your boyfriend can bring you some sandwich's."

Zoro twitched. "He's not my boyfriend, and why are you carrying the trays, I thought you were supposed to be some kind of chef?"

Sanji shrugged, still supporting the tray. "We're short on workers, they just can't keep up." Zoro raise a brow. "Well, if it wasn't for the mass amount of people who come in to start fights with the chefs, there wouldn't be so many quitting waiters." A newly arrived voice exclaimed.

He turned to see his least favorite money loving red head. "Nami, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I get discounts?" She winked with an evil smile. 'So in other words she flirts with Sanji until the food comes free.' He thought with his own twitch.

Luffy noticed Sanji walking toward him with a bill in hand. Ace got up, excusing himself to 'go to the bathroom' and Garp got up to 'get something from the car'.

Luffy's eyes widened as he shot up and dashed for the exit at his top speed, too bad for him that Sanji had strong and fast legs. "Someone's paying or you're working off this debt!"

**I'm stopping here because I need to go to bed soon, so sorry for the wait and the horridly short chapter, but I promise to update again soon!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, Chapter 12, sorry for the long delay, school threw me off track. I apologize, and now, I have to find a way to get back into my writing. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks!**

**I do not own One Piece or the Bad Touch, nor do I own any porn titles mentioned, I merely got them off of my direct TV guide thing.**

Luffy had to stay at the Baratie till ten that night after long horrible hours of constantly breaking everything, they gave up on making Luffy repay the debt and let him go, saying that they'll just jack the money off of Ace or Garp later.

Luffy slouched and walked home tiredly. Sanji ran and caught up with him. "Hey, make sure Ace does the work next time, the Baratie can't afford your breaking and eating things!" Luffy turned to Sanji tiredly and nodded sleepily.

Luffy waddled into his house than fell asleep on the floor in front of the door.

The next morning was hell. The light scattered across the entire living room through large windows pointed east. Luffy wouldn't have minded this so much if it weren't for the fact that someone was kicking him in the side. "Wakey wakey, little brother, you can't be late for school again."

The lump on the floor murmured foul words at his dear older brother, then punched him in the face. He walked to the kitchen and made a less than healthy breakfast. Garp came into the kitchen and plopped down with a slam and grabbed the box of donuts and took a jelly filled one out.

Minutes passed with no words before Garp looked up to see Luffy looking off into the distance grinning like a madman. He cleared his throat. "Luffy, why the hell are you grinning like that?" Luffy just jumped up and started running for his room.

He searched his drawers for a clean pair of boxers. He pulled out with a grin a pair with his own personalized Jolly Roger printed boxers. He threw those on under a pair of black shorts and his orange vest-styled shirt. He ran out the front door, paying no mind to bring his backpack.

Walking had turned to a full out sprint as Luffy's already huge grin widened. He skidded to a stop as he entered the school grounds. "Wonder where everyone is at?" "Luffy, look behind you." Nami's voice answered.

Luffy spun on his toes in a robotic fashion then his grin turned almost evil. Sanji joined in when he saw Zoro approaching the school. "YO! MARIMO!" Zoro turned to Sanji with a scowl ready on his face. "What shit-cook?" He replied, walking toward the group.

Sanji handed him a list of songs. "This one will be interesting for you to sing, mostly just sing the chorus, really, it'd be horrible to have to here you sing an entire song."

Zoro grumbled as he snatched the paper with lyrics on it. He paused. "I only know two of these songs…" Sanji smirked. "Well get singing, class is about to begin."

The swordsman started to belt out the suggestive lyrics to the song, The Bad Touch. Girls passed by Zoro muttering pervert. "…So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts…" Zoro sang more awkwardly as the amount of people gathering increased. Sanji stood to the side smirking and holding back laughs.

A cute person in a light red dress snuck by, searching for the basketball team's morning practice area. Chopper snuck up to the jogging players. He waited for them at the end of the track before jumping up slightly to give each one of them a quick kiss on the cheek.

Zoro's song continued on with the song. "…..love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket…."

Robin walked up to the school and smiled at Zoro. "Good morning swordsman-san." She greeted politely to the still singing Zoro. He turned to her and waved, not breaking his beat to the song. "….you and me baby aint nuthin but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

The raven haired teacher gave a good hearted chuckle. "Well, the offers flattering Swordsman-san, but you are much too young for me." She joked, walking toward the building.

The swordsman groaned. "Wow Zoro, that's mean of you." The homophobe from sewing said with a smirk on his face. "How so?" Zoro replied, not really listening, but rather picking up the random assortment of money on the ground for his performance.

"You were flirting with Nico-sensei, I thought you were faithful to Luffy!" Zoro blushed slightly remembering the day before. Then in a swift movement he was right in front of the offender.

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "I can't stand people like you." He grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt, lifted him up, then dropped him in some mud. "You're not even worth my swords." Zoro turned and calmly walked away, despite his irritation.

Sanji walked into the locker room with a small sigh. He started changing into his gym uniform and only had the shorts on. With a sudden jump to his feet he started singing. "ITS RAINING MEN!" As he ran around the locker room. Freaking out everyone in it, especially the homophobe from the sewing class.

"Oh god Sanji, not you too!" He yelled in disgust. Some of the guys had already recovered and started to glare at the homophobe. "Dude, Sanji's not gay, that was obviously a joke."

Luffy was aching to run around in his boxers. "Hey, Luffy, why are you acting so excited?" Nami asked while they sat down for lunch. "My dare is gonna be awesome!"

Usopp looked up from his lunch. "Well, as long as you don't get in trouble for indecent exposure." Luffy pouted then perked back up. "Ha, they'd have to catch me first!"

Zoro walked out of the school during lunch and sat out of view of the camera's and under a tree. 'What the hell has been going on this past week?' He sighed looking up at the high branches. 'Maybe I do like him, but, what the hell am I going to do about that?'

He stood up and went back into the building unnoticed.

School ended and everyone filed out as quickly as possible. Luffy ran ahead of everyone throwing off his shirt, pants, and shoes. He kept on his hat and his Jolly Roger boxers.

"I'M FREE!" Luffy shouted quickly climbing up a tree.

Down below a sleeping swordsman lay dormant till a certain monkey fell from a high branch and into said swordsman's unsuspecting lap. The swordsman blinked twice, staring at the monkey on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Luffy smiled at him. "My dare." Luffy slipped off of Zoro's lap and down next to him. "Na, Zoro?" "Yeah?" "Tonight everyone should go to the beach again!" "Fine, go tell everyone before they leave." Luffy nodded and ran to get his friends.

Sanji steps into his home with Chopper and Usopp trailing behind him. "Go ahead and watch the TV, I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me." The two friends sat down on the bench-like couch and turned on the television.

Usopp clicked on the guide button and looked at the titles of the shows. His eyes bulged as Chopper started reading them off. "Amateur Orgy Party 2, She'll suck you dry 1, Sizzling Hot Sexcapades, Milf Invaders 3, Big Awesome Breast Fest 6, 12 Inch Manhammer 4, Orgasmic Orgies 2, Fresh and Freaky Sluts 1, Bang My Enchilada, All Girl Coed Kitties, Amateur Homegrown Kink 3, Hardcore Penetration 2, 12in Trouser Snakes 4, Home Alone Time to Bone, and…" Sanji quickly shut off the TV. "Tea's ready." He supplied to the boys small cups and expertly poured their glasses with a light colored tea.

Usopp snickered at Sanji. "Pervert!" Chopper looked innocently over to Sanji. "Why do you have so many human mating channels, I was pretty sure that you have to pay for those types of channels."

Sanji looked around the room for an escape route but saw none when the phone suddenly rang. The chef walked to the phone letting out a silent sigh of relief then answering. "Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke quickly. "Slow down Luffy, I can't hear you….the beach again, alright, yeah, see ya soon." The Chef quickly hung up the phone.

"Go home and get your swim trunks Usopp, and Chopper, since you seem ready anyway, you can get a ride from me." Chopper beamed, realizing they are going to the beach.

Later at the beach Robin was dipping her feet in the water watching Chopper be helped through the water by Zoro. She smiled.

"So Chopper, say that there is someone you like, how do you go about telling them that?" Zoro mumbled his question. Chopper turned to him. "Well, I don't really care much for dating, but if you're talking about Luffy, maybe you should try buying him lots a meat." Zoro twitched. "I don't have that kind of money…."

Franky was carrying a large sack of meat next to Sanji. Zoro walked up. "Franky, can I talk to you for a minute?" Franky shrugged. "Sure, what is it bro?" Zoro paused for a minute. "Say you liked someone, how would you tell them?"

He laughed. "Well, I'd tell them how SUPER I am!" Sanji kicked him in the head then turned to Zoro. "Look Marimo, I don't like you, but Luffy is my friend, so here is my, hey where are you going?" The swordsman made a quick escape from the chef.

"What the hell was I thinking." He muttered sitting down next to Ace. "I couldn't help but overhear your little problem." Ace said with a smirk. Zoro frowned at him but continued to sit next to the pyro anyway.

Ace yawned. "Well, I always knew you would fall for my little brother, haha!" Zoro glared. Ace cracked his neck and with calm eyes turned to Zoro. "Stop worrying yourself, he'll get the damn message eventually, though I can't promise it will be before HE turns twenty." The Pyro and Swordsman chuckled a little knowingly."

Zoro stopped chuckling with a sigh and a twitch. "I guess I still have to figure out how then." Ace shrugged then gave him a serious look. "Well when you do, make sure to take good care of him."

Usopp arrived at the beach with a pretty and frail looking blonde girl by his side. Everyone focused on Usopp at that moment smiling broadly at him. "GO USOPP-BRO!" Shouted out Franky, Kiwi, and Mozu.

Usopp and Kaya blushed together, though Usopp kept up a proud face. Sanji ran over to Usopp and gave him a congratulatory slap on the back. The sharpshooter was becoming annoyed. "What? Does everyone think I can't get a date or something?"

Almost everyone turned back to what they were doing prior to Usopp's arrival. The sharpshooter glared. Luffy laughed whole heartedly before shooting his friend with a water gun. Usopp quickly forgot his troubles as caught the water gun Luffy threw his way.

Kaya smiled and sat down next to the loud sisters Kiwi and Mozu who were cheering on the now large water gun battle.

Luffy started shooting at Franky who had a large water gun and was soaking all who crossed his path. Zoro was having a battle with Usopp, who was actually winning this one, being the distance fighter he was.

The battle continued until everyone dropped from exhaustion leaving Luffy the last one standing, though being soaked to the bone. He laughed and shouted victory before rushing to the fire as did the others from the fierce battle.

Franky got out his guitar and Brooke his violin. The two managed to play Brookes favorite song together and as they did everyone sang out the words as loud as possible, all the while disturbing some other groups of teenagers also trying to enjoy the last bits of warm weather.

The song ended and everyone cheered. A group of teens wondered over to their bon fire. "Hey, do you guys mind shutting up." A guy shouted as the group approached. Everyone turned to the intruders.

Sanji and Zoro quickly stood up, ready for any trouble. Another guy spoke up. "Yeah, your constant fucking shouting is annoying the shit out of us!" Kiwi and Mozu jumped up at this. "Fuck you, this is a public place, we will do as we please!"

"Shut up you ugly bitches." The first guy replied with venom. Sanji and Franky jumped in. "Hey, don't you dare speak to ladies like that!" "Those are my sisters!" The two yelled at the same time, getting ready to hit the two guys.

A car light pulled up in the small parking lot. "HEY!" The voice shouted. The two groups looked up the see white hair and smoke. "Oh shit, the police!" The second guy shouted.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Relax dumbass, you weren't breaking the law, he's a guest of mine." The pyro stood up and waved lazily at his lover. Smoker walked up to the groups. "What's going on here?"

The Pyro relaxed into the cool sand. "These young gentlemen were disturbing our fun, but leave them be, their just idiots." Smoker rolled his eyes then sat down while shrugging off his jacket. "So, Portgas, when does your vacation end?"

Ace tilted his head toward the officer. "I can't tell you when they get here or when they are setting sail, you know that damn well." He explained with a chuckle. Luffy made a quick turn to Ace. "Oh, you're gonna be leaving soon?"

The older brother nodded. "Yup." Luffy nodded back with a grin. "Ok!"

Without a seconds notice a blue car had pulled up.

A tall man with gray hair step out. "Luffy, isn't that your grandpa?"Nami asked. Luffy looked over and pouted annoyed.

Garp walked over to the bon fire, completely ignoring the group of trouble makers from before and sat down. "Ace, Luffy, I'm going out to sea again, so hold down the fort, I love you, and see you both sometime in three months." He stood up and walked away, turned back, and threw weights at his grandsons. "YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A PROPPER GOODBYE!"

"Er, by Grandpa" The boys said together, Luffy with less meaning. The teens from earlier gave off extremely confused airs.

Zoro watched as Garp drove away, then he turned to Smoker, showing a bottle of rum. Smoker nodded. "As long as I can have as much as I want." The distributed the rum around to everyone. They all cheered and smacked their glasses into each other. The other teens were still watching, from the not so far distance of 6 inches away.

"Hey, we want rum!" Robin looked over to the other group. "How old are you?" "Well about 15-17 year olds." She nodded to herself. "I am sorry, but as teachers and an officer are present, you may not drink." She left out the fact that most of the people there were too young as well.

Luffy Usopp and Chopper were all swaying together, a bit tipsy. Kaya laughed with Kiwi and Mozu who seemed to be quite taken to the frail girl. Though when suggesting to do her hair Usopp grabbed her and ran over by the water.

Franky started to play guitar along with Brooke on violin. Smoker leaned against a rock with Ace relaxing lazily against the man's chest.

Luffy had stopped singing and grabbed the barely buzzed Zoro to dance with. He started to spin the both of them around.

Sanji looked to the group still standing by. "Go away."

**I will try to update soon, I don't think this chapter turned out that great, but hopefully the next will be better, well, goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome to chapter 13! **

**I do not own One Piece or its great characters or anything you may recognize in here.**

Luffy was running up and down the length of the now dark beach fallowed by an annoyed swordsman, who for some reason was running without his pants. "LUFFY!" Zoro shouted angrily as he tackled the monkey.

The raven haired teen laughed as the swordsman yelled at him trying to snatch his pants back. Everyone laughed at the sight merrily.

Ace stood up and clapped his hands loudly. "Well, we all better turn in for the night, the children have school, and so do you three adults!" He exclaimed with an accusing finger pointed at Robin, Brooke, and Franky.

Brooke and Franky laughed while packing up their stringed instruments. Ace smiled and grabbed his bag of fireworks.

Nami and Vivi's ride arrived and took them home. Usopp stayed by the parking lot with Kaya waiting for her ride home.

Luffy ran up to his older brother. "Since grandpa's not gonna be home can my friends stay the night?" Ace looked at Smoker who smirked. "Sure, but I won't be home tonight." Luffy twitched slightly but smiled anyway running after his other friends.

"ZORO, USOPP, SANJI, CHOPPER!" He ran around dragging all his friends with him toward his house before Usopp stopped him. "I HAVE A CAR LUFFY, WE CAN DRIVE!"

They ran back to Usopp's car and everyone fought over where to sit. Usopp's eyes bulged out when he saw Luffy hop in the driver's seat. "Luffy, you don't have a license!" Zoro and Sanji quickly made the situation safer by grabbing the monkey out of the front seat and strapping him into the middle seat in the back in between them. Chopper sat in passenger.

Luffy struggled. "But I wanna drive!" All the occupants of the car gave him a stern look. "NO!" They all cared about their personal safety. Usopp started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy street.

Zoro nodded off against the door. Chopper watched the cars pass by. Usopp focused on the road. Luffy fell asleep sitting up. Sanji 'accidentally' pushed Luffy onto Zoro. He pulled out his camera and took a picture. Luffy's head had landed in Zoro's lap.

The front passengers looked back and smirked.

They arrived at Luffy's house. Zoro actually woke up before Luffy. He looked down at the monkey in his lap, then turned to Sanji and glared at him.

They walked to the door and tried to open it. Luffy jiggled the handle some before walking to his bedroom window and propping it open. Everyone stared. "We needed an escape route so we made the windows to open both ways." He said as though it were obvious. Luffy climbed into his room and immediately motioned everyone to fallow.

They all climbed into the window carefully. Zoro carried Chopper in. Sanji boosted up Usopp then jumped in himself.

Sanji turned to Luffy. "Ok, why didn't we just use your front door?" Luffy smiled. "That'd be boring!"

They all sat there in silence for a moment. "What do we do now?" Usopp broke the silence. Luffy looked up at the ceiling before a stroke of 'brilliance' hit him. "Let's play hide and go seek!" Sanji lit his cigarette. "That's a kids game." Chopper spoke up. "What if we added new rules to it."

Zoro smirked. "I'm sure Ace keeps some sake in his closet, we could use that on the hiders and seekers." Luffy nodded eagerly. "We could also play it in the dark!" "Luffy that is usually in the kids version." Usopp reminded him. "We could also handcuff together the first and second people found together for loosing." Chopper added.

Sanji took a drag in thought. "We could also have the last person found get a reward of their choosing." Chopper nodded along. Luffy jumped up and shouted out. "NOT IT!" Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper mimicked the monkey and laughed at Zoro who glared at them. "Fine, what do I count to?"

"I know it's not much, but the highest number you know marimo." Zoro glared, wanting to hurt the chef but held back.

Luffy ran out of the room then back in with Ace's sake. "Alright here we go!" He shouted cheerfully handing out a bottle to each person, two to Zoro, seeing as he had a super alcohol tolerance.

Chopper drank half the bottle before wobbling around a bit. "You know, for a young aspiring doctor, you are pretty quick to accept this." Sanji stated poking the short boy in the head. "Shut up!" Chopper shouted, despite not really even finding that offensive.

Zoro drank the bottle and had started working on the second one while Usopp and Luffy were a bit wobbly. Sanji shrugged his bottle off, not really finding it that strong. Luffy glared at Zoro. "We're gonna have to break into grandpa's stuff!"

The swordsman smirked. "Why, does he have some strong stuff?" Luffy nodded. "Yep!" He ran out of the room again and returned with a large unmarked bottle. "He buys it special!" Sanji took a drag. "How do you know this stuff won't kill the marimo?" The monkey shrugged. "He always is drinking it."

Zoro shrugged and took the bottle out of Luffy's hands and took a swig. His eyes widened. "Why the hell does he have stuff this strong?" Zoro asked staring at the bottle. Chopper rose his hand. "Garp is a very big person, he probably has a high alcohol tolerance like you do."

Zoro just grinned then downed the bottle. "You guys got 30 seconds starting now." Everyone dashed out of the room, while on their way out, they turned off Luffy's room light.

Sanji dashed into Ace's room and behind black out curtains hiding a closet. There was a little nightlight to see in the pitch black closet. He moved around. "What the…." He picked up a magazine. "I thought he was gay….." Sanji looked through the magazines with naked women in it with a large perverted grin. "No, he's bisexual." A voice next to him clarified. "AH, Luffy what the hell are you doing in here!" "Hiding of course!" "Go somewhere else!"

Luffy ran out of the closet and toward the kitchen, then slipped into a cabinet, using his strange flexibility to fit.

Usopp ran across the house and with his super hiding abilities stored himself on the top shelf of a bathroom closet.

Chopper searched frantically, knowing Zoro would be counting quickly, before just jumping behind the curtain in the living room.

"28……29……………………………….30" Zoro walked out of the room and went to the bathroom closet and looked at the top shelf. "Usopp." "Shit." Usopp fell out of the closet with a thud.

Zoro then walked to the room he heard the most noise from. He pushed back the black our curtain and looked at Sanji. "You have to get handcuffed to Usopp." Zoro pulled him out of the closet. "Come on." He dragged the chef into the living room where the curtains were moving, though he took no mind of it. He grabbed Usopp who had been made to wait on the couch. "Ok, since we don't have handcuffs, I'm just gonna tie you guys together." He grabbed some rope attached to a random anchor in the living room.

He smirked at his handy work as the two struggled to move a more comfortable distance from each other. "This would be so much better if this was with Nami-swan!" "You think I like this either!"

The swordsman smiled to himself, quite content. He walked calmly into the kitchen searching the fridge. "No, there's food still in it." Closing that door he heard muttering from the cabinets.

Zoro carefully stepped toward the muttering cabinet. He leaned a ear to the door. "SPIDERS!" The Green haired swordsman shot backward in surprise. "SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!"

He stared at the cabinet. "Are you gonna be alright?" "Yeah, I'm not afraid of spiders." Zoro stared at the door. "What the hell?" He murmured before opening the door and dragging out a sleep-talking Luffy.

"....meat….."

"Right, anyway, off to find Chopper." Zoro gently tossed Luffy onto one of the couches before walking off to look in a closet. Zoro stared blankly at the contents. There were cannon balls, shoes, an orange hat, a poster of a girl in a bikini, wanted posters, an ice cream cone, a large panda stuffed animal, some CDs and randomly thrown in DVDs and video games, porn, old energy drink cans, a stinking old cast that one of the two boys kept, a medical kit that had been strewn around the closet, a creepy Halloween mask, a rifle, a basketball, a soccer ball, a Barbie doll, a pair of heals, a picture torn in half of a man with a red face tattoo, an empty chocolate box, a guitar, one lone drumstick, manga, a pair of pants, obviously Luffy's, a bottle of rotten chocolate milk, and the only thing on a hanger, a blood stained jacket.

Zoro slowly closes the door, afraid of possible avalanche and not liking the smell of the cast or the rotten milk. "Luffy, you do realize that cleaning up a room is more than just shoving it all into the closet right?" Luffy laughed at him. "Stupid Zoro, where else would the mess go?!" The monkey exclaimed.

Giggling was heard behind the curtain. Zoro smirked then walked as quietly as he could before revealing the doctor behind the blue drapery. "Hey Chopper, you are last to be found, so you win." Usopp smiled at him.

Chopper clapped. "So what do I win?" Everyone was silent. "Well?" Sanji coughed and smiled. "We never picked out a price, so, um, what do you want?" Chopper looked up in thought. "hmm, I think I would like to have us watch a movie, but what movie should we watch?"

Sanji grinned. "Well…" "No." The other three guys said immediately. "I don't wanna watch porn with you." Zoro said with a twitching brow. "Oh you're just saying that because you don't like women." Sanji said with a shrug, seeming to have gotten used to the idea.

Luffy tilted his head. "But doesn't Zoro like Nami, Vivi, Robin, Kiwi, and Mozu?" Sanji and Usopp laughed. "Not like that Luffy, Sanji's talking about romantic liking, he's not attracted to girls." Zoro's face was quickly up in flames. Luffy shrugged. "Ok, but that doesn't solve the movie problem." He seemed not to care.

Usopp turned on the TV. "We can always channel flip." Everyone shrugged then sat down. They paused on a cooking channel. Sanji snorted. "That's a boring recipe, and he's even putting in the wrong measurements, change it now." The blonde said with slight passion.

They changed it to a courtroom hearing. "No." They all said in unison. They changed it to another channel, which featured 'Girls Gone Wild'. Sanji jumped from the seat and hugged the screen. "Sanji that's a commercial." Usopp pointed out. "It's my favorite commercial!"

They laughed over the stupid commercials and noted how late night TV had the best commercials for Sanji. He agreed until he saw the penis enhancing ones, then he got angry. "Sanji, do you watch these channels so you can get a phone number to these companies?" Zoro asked with an amused tone.

Sanji kicked Zoro in the head, breaking the two into a fight. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper searched through the movies. Chopper picked up one. "Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Luffy laughed happily as he grabbed it from Choppers hands. "This is Ace's movie, but it's a good one…and Ace isn't here, so as long as we don't break it, OI! Zoro! Sanji! We're watching this movie!"

They were watching the movie for a while, then, when another song started up, Luffy jumped up and started dancing along with the characters. "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

After that song ended and the Dr. came on screen Sanji started to stare with wide eyes. "I swear this movie gets more fucked up as it goes along, but yet…I can't help but love it, plus that Columbia is cute."

"Hey, isn't there a transvestite at school, what's his name, he's great at impressions…." Usopp said in thought. Luffy perked up. "You mean Bon Clay?" He said with a smile. "Oh yeah!" Usopp nodded. Also smiling.

Luffy swayed to the songs. Zoro and Sanji stared in slight awe at the random events in the film. Chopper spoke up after a long time. "How long do you think it took to make those statues?" Everyone shrugged.

The movie was over and now it was two in the morning. "Still early." Luffy commented, turning on the lights.

Sanji stretched. "So where are we all sleeping tonight?" Luffy yawned. "Ace and Grandpa's rooms are free for the night." Chopper and Usopp raced to Garps room, who both knew it was a large bed, leaving both with enough space to roll around, without hitting each other.

Sanji strolled into Ace's room, then slammed the door shut. Zoro turned to Luffy. "I guess I'm sleeping on the couch then?" Luffy shook his head. "I have a big enough bed for the both of us! Just come with me." Luffy grabbed his hand and drug him to his bedroom.

Luffy jumped onto his bed, moving any pictures, coloring books, and a pile of dirty socks off the bed. "Luffy, do you even wear socks?" "No, but Ace does….HEY!" Luffy shouts, for a minute thinking Ace was home.

Zoro chuckled. "Don't laugh!" Luffy pouted at him. Making the green swordsman blush.

They all went to sleep, most waking up to Sanji's screaming at five in the morning. Good working alarm clock.

In Ace's room. Sanji was sleeping peacefully in the well worn but warm blankets. He rolled over slightly, feeling another body heat. His eyes fluttered open lightly. He stared at the body's owner. Blinking once, then twice to check if he's seeing right. His face lost all color. "AHHHHH!" Right next to him, completely naked except for a small towel draped around the waist, was Portgas D. Ace. "Aren't you supposed to be at Smokers fucking his brains out or something!"

Ace turned to Sanji. "What the hell, I thought you were a yellow pillow with a swirl on it."

**I'm gonna end this chapter now, See you next time!**

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
